A New Sun
by seekingxena
Summary: What if Jacob had never saw Renesmee after Bella gave birth, and therefore never imprinted? Instead He ran away? Jacob & OC, Jacob & Leah. There are Lemons, but not right away... My first Story, PLEASE Review! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**This is rated M because there will be some explicit scenes, but they won't happen for a couple of chapters, so be patient.**

**Please review & rate... This is my first story. **

Chapter 1

All I could see in my mind was her, screaming in agony and covered in blood. I pounded against her chest, willing for her heart to re-start its rhythm. That thing had killed her, and I had just stood by and watched. She lay perfectly still now, an angel covered in blood, a large gash open at the bottom of her once perfect belly. I just stared, and I couldn't look away.

"Jacob" I heard my name somewhere in the distance, snapping me back out of my misery. "She's gone. We did what we could. Now, leave us be." His tone was firm and cold. I turned to look at the filthy little leech. I felt the anger well up inside of me, and my hands started to shake uncontrollably. I just glared at him, angry at something that I couldn't even pin-point. His stone glare turned from cold to hurt. He was dying inside, just like I was. I turned from him, my anger turning from him and back to myself. I was just as guilty in all of this, I let her go through with it. I could have changed her mind... I could have done a million things, but I didn't. I was just as much to blame as that bloodsucker. I hung my head, my anger subsiding, and turned to leave.

I had completely forgotten that my hands were covered in her blood until I reached for the door knob and saw them. I felt instantly sick to my stomach. I ran through the long hall until I found the restroom, struggled with the door, and threw myself over to the commode. Once the sickness had settled into just an ache again, I looked up at the mirror.

There was blood streaked across my face where I had wiped away some sweat, the corners of my mouth turned downward instead of into the normal lopsided smile that she loved so much, but what had really caught my attention was my eyes. All the light that once made my deep brown irises sparkle was gone, vanished, as if she took it with her into the spirit world.

I sighed, washed my hands and face slowly and deliberately. I had to tell the pack what had happened, and I had to leave this place before I lost my mind from the grief. I just couldn't stand to be here without her, and they needed to hear my last goodbyes.

I started down the stairs into the well-lit living room of the Cullen mansion when a soft cry made my normally hot blood run ice cold. I had almost forgotten about that thing that had sucked the last breath out of Bella, that thing that had killed her. In an instant I made up my mind, It had to be destroyed.

I walked over towards Blondie, as she held it and cooed at it lovingly. The anger welled inside of my chest again. I reached out, ready to force her to turn when I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder and spin me around.

I was face-to-face with Emmett, the largest of the Cullen family. He shook his head slowly, as if to say something he couldn't utter. I felt lost again, hearing that thing cry. I broke free of his grasp and sprinted towards the door.

***

I barely made it 20 feet outside before I phased. Leah and Seth were instantly inside of my head. _I'm so sorry, Jake._ Leah's soft voice did little to comfort me.

_ Where are you going, man? You can't run away from this, we need you_. Seth said

_You have no idea what I need. I need to just go away. I have to get away from her and everything that reminds me of her. I just can't... _ Her blood-soaked clothing and lifeless face crashed into my mind.

_ Well, You are my leader, and I will follow you to the ends of the earth. _Leah surprised me with her loyalty. _Me, Too! _ Seth shouted a little too eagerly for my tastes.

_Go home_ I growled. _ I am not going to be very good company for a long time. _

_I don't care about that, Jake. I only want to be in your pack._ Leah showed me how convinced she was of this. Seth wavered a bit, but cautiously chimed in _I can't let you run off with my sister, what kind of brother would I be?_

_ Fine, Suit yourselves._ I didn't have any kind of fight left in me._ I really don't care anymore. _

I picked up my pace, with both of them close at my heels. I ran from the bloodsuckers, from that thing that killed her, but mostly I ran from myself. Myself and the memories of her awkward laugh, her smell, and her face.

***

I ran until every muscle in my body ached. My head was unbelievably foggy. The only clear thing was the sound of Seth's whining.

_Hey, Man. I'm starved. Can we at least stop for a bit of a break and a chance to hunt? _I sighed. It has been almost 3 days since we left Forks and everybody we knew. Seth had whined incessantly for the past day and a half. _Yeah,. Jake. We are almost to the Gulf of Mexico by now. We need a break_. Leah had been nearly silent the while way.

As soon as I started to slow down, my legs nearly gave way under me. A moment of concern crossed Leah's face. _I will hunt_. She said softly. _I will bring you back something. Go over there near that rock, I will be back soon. _She nuzzled her snout into the fur around my neck. I sighed and hobbled over to the outcropping of rocks about 20 yards away. The moment I collapsed beneath them I felt myself falling asleep.

I awoke with a start. It was dark now, the leaves were dark around me. I heard something stir in the brush. It wasn't Leah or Seth, they going in for the kill on a relatively large grizzly bear about 10 miles away. I sniffed the air. It smelled like a mix of blood and something soft, almost sweet. I heard a low hiss from the bushes nearby.

I sprang to my feet, ready to pounce. Instantly Seth was in my head _What is it, Jake?_ Leah responded with _We are on our way_. But I knew the wouldn't make it in time. Whatever this thing was, it was big. Big and probably hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**This is rated M because there will be some explicit scenes, but they won't happen for a couple of chapters, so be patient.**

**Please review & rate... This is my first story. **

Chapter 2

A large black paw stepped out of the bushes, followed by the head of a large, black cat. Cat wasn't really the right word to describe the massive beast that stood in front of me, It was the largest feline I have ever seen. The cat and I started to dance in a circle, daring the other to strike first.

I was phased, and it's head stood nearly as tall as my shoulders, even with it's head crouched down and ears pressed back against its head. It's fur was smooth and so black that it almost appeared blue. It's mouth was open in snarl, showing just a glimmer of its long, white fangs.

What really drew my attention about the massive cat wasn't its size, color, or the fact that it wanted to kill me. It was the eyes. They started the most brilliant green right around the pupil, and softly faded into a gold. They didn't look like the eyes of any other animal I had ever seen, save my brothers in the pack back home. A pang of guilt hit me suddenly, realizing that I had left all of my brothers without any thought for the pack or the people of La Push.

The feline hissed, bringing me out of my daze, and I growled deep in my chest in response. That was all the cat needed, it seemed, as it swiped at my nose with it's huge claws. The paw made contact, and I could feel the gash on my snout. Anger gripped me, and before I knew it we were scraping, biting, and clawing as we rolled through the woods.

I forgot how tired I was, how I hadn't had a proper meal in 3 days, and I fought the beast. I took all of the anger out on it that I had bottled up inside of me. It locked it's jaws into the soft skin behind my neck, it's claws digging into my back. I winced from the intense pain. I saw the outcropping of rocks I was resting under just a few minutes before and slammed my body back into the rocks with as much force as I could muster. The cat released its grip and fell to the ground.

I went in for the kill, directly to it's throat. I was ready to clamp down on it's jugular when I saw a flash of silver in the fur. I stopped. The giant cat was wearing a small locket on a silver chain that was fit snugly around its neck. The locket was open, with the picture of a baby on the inside. It's eyes opened and looked up at me, and I could swear I saw some sort of understanding flash through them.

I backed away slowly, unable to comprehend what this meant, when I heard them. Leah and Seth were being attacked by something less than 300 yards away. I gave the panther one more look, and I ran in the direction of my friends.

***

When I arrived at the clearing, Seth was on the back of the biggest mountain lion I had ever seen. _What is with the giant cats_, I thought to myself.

_Ummm... A little help here?_ Leah's voice entered my head. I turned to see her, a cheetah backing her into a corner. The cheetah was smaller than the other two felines, but still of good size. I ignored the sharp pain where the panther had attached itself to me, and I jumped at the cheetah, grabbing hold of its hind leg in my teeth and whipping it about 20 feet into the air. By the time I had turned, the mountain lion had Seth pinned, ready to go in for the kill.

Leah growled and bounded past me toward the monster attacking her little brother. Before she made it to him, I saw the panther run out between her and Seth. The panther hissed at Leah, and then turned to hiss at the lion. The lion stopped, slowly backing off of Seth. Seth sprang to his feet, ready to attack.

_ Stop!_ I commanded both Leah and Seth. _There is something different about these cats... the Panther has a locket with a picture of a human baby in it... _They both looked at me, confused. It was at that moment I noticed the cheetah also had a pendant on, and the Lion had a small bag tied to its ankle.

The cats lined up in a "V" facing us, with the panther slightly in front of the other two. The panther did not look ready to pounce or attack, while the others were still on high alert. I stepped forward toward the panther, and I could swear I saw a smile cross the giant cat's face. I chuckled to myself and my tail wagged. Suddenly the pain in the back of my neck was overwhelming, and I felt faint. I hit the ground long before I realized what was happening.

***

I awoke on a make-shift stretcher made of 2 logs and some twine. I looked up to see Leah, Seth, and the Mountain lion pulling me along with ease. My head started to spin and I laid my head back down. The gentle movement of them pulling was somehow comforting, making me forget the now dull ache at the back of my neck. I found myself thinking about the cats, and wondering what they could be...

Suddenly, we stopped. I raised my head to see a small clearing in front of a massive cave. The cave was cut out of stone, and next to it was a small log cabin with a large porch. An old woman sat in a rocking chair on the porch, eyeballing us with concern.

"Naya, child, what is this that you have brought on us?" She said with a slow, deliberate southern drawl.

I watched the panther take a few steps toward her. She moved as if purely gliding atop the grass. When she got to within a few steps of the porch, she flawlessly started to phase, her black fur disappearing into soft, tan skin. The hair on her head grew and flowed in long, black waves down to her mid-back. The thing that I really noticed, as she walked away from me, was that she was completely nude, her perfectly shaped bottom resting atop long, slender legs. She looked directly at me over her shoulder with a coy smile and turned back to the woman.

"Grandmother, they are shape-shifters, too. They come from a tribe in Washington. Their leader is injured, they mean us no harm. If you don't mind, I am going to get some clothes on and tend to his wounds." The old woman nodded, smiling, and Naya walked inside.

As she walked away, all I could think about what that perfect ass and that flawless skin...

_I carried you through miles of forest, thinking you were near death, and now that we are here all you can think about is her BUTT!_ Leah said in disgust.

_I agree with Jake. That butt is hard to ignore._ Seth whined from behind me and I smiled to myself before laying my head back down and closing my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**This is rated M because there will be some explicit scenes, but they are coming soon, so be patient.**

**Please review... This is my first story. **

Chapter 3

I raised my head when I heard somebody approaching. It was Naya, now dressed in a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra. I could her cleavage heave ever so slightly with each breath she took. It was mesmerizing. She followed my eyes and blushed.

"Feeling better?" She said softly, drawing my gaze to her face. "I am so sorry for what I did... If I had known what... er... who you were... I wouldn't have... " She let her sentence run off, and she laughed. I nodded at her, staring into her eyes, still that brilliant green with the gold glinting around the outside of them. I could lose myself in those eyes...

"Maybe you should "change"... or whatever you call it. Here are some clothes, I hope they fit... I'll go over here and wait for you... " For the first time I saw that she was holding some clothes in her hands. She slowly turned, not looking away from my eyes until the last second. I heard her draw in a breath as she turned around.

I picked up the clothes she laid for me carefully up in my teeth and stood up. The pain was nearly gone, and I was happy again for my boosted metabolism and healing rate. I limped back behind some bushes and phased. The clothes she brought me were a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I tried to pull on the pants, and groaned when they were way too tight at about 6 inches too short. The shirt's tag read "Medium", so I didn't even try it. There was no way it would work. I sighed. Here I was about to see one of the most beautiful women I had ever met in person, and the first human image she would ever have of me was in too-tight sweat pants.

I figured there wasn't too much I could do about it. I walked out from behind the bush and cleared my throat. "Ummm... Hi. I'm Jake. Uh. Jacob Black." I sounded like an idiot.

She turned around, her perfect form very fluid in every motion. When she saw me her eyes opened just a little wider. She looked at me from top to bottom, pausing for a long moment on my chest and chiseled abs. When she reached the sweat pants, she smiled.

"Sorry. The pants are Gales... He isn't quite as uh... Tall.. as you." For the first time since laying eyes on her I realized that she was tall, very tall for a woman. If I had to guess, she was close to 6 feet, but there wasn't anything disproportionate about her. She could have been a super model.

"Uh, Yeah. They will work. But the shirt, I won't even try." I grinned, for the first time since... and suddenly my thoughts turned to Bella's face and my smile faded as quickly as it came. Naya's eyes looked confused for a split second.

"Leah and Seth are inside, With Gale and Carolyn... you have met them both but not formally. Gale is the Mountain lion, and Carolyn the Cheetah. They are like dogs in heat, those two, they way they... " She stopped herself mid-thought. "I didn't mean anything about the dogs in heat thing... It is just, uh, a saying or something... " She blushed, her high cheekbones turned bright red.

I smiled again, still thinking about Bella. Naya reminded me of her in a way, especially with the crimson in her cheeks. I reached my hand up around to the back of my neck, the wounds were nearly healed now. I was just a little sore.

"I think I am nearly better... We heal pretty fast... One of the perks to being a werewolf, I guess... " I gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, we do too. Must be both a cat and a dog thing, right?". She smiled, her teeth perfectly white and her lips flawless. She saw me staring at her smile, and quickly changed the subject. " You have to be hungry, and you better hurry before Seth and Gale eat it all."

With that she broke into a slow run and headed for the cabin. I jogged behind her, staring at that beautiful behind the entire time. Her legs were muscular, but not too defined. She was soft, but clearly still strong. Her skin was smooth and about 2 shades lighter than mine. Her long black hair now hung in a loose braid that reached the middle of her back. But it was that ass that I couldn't stop thinking about.

***

The moment I set foot into the cabin, my stomach growled loudly. Seth and Leah were already at the table eating, along with 2 other people I could only assume were Gale and Carolyn. Seth's eyes lit up when he saw me, "Hey, man! You look better. Want some grub?"

I sat down next to him, across from Gale. Gale looked at me hard, with his brow furrowed. His gaze quickly lifted from me to Naya, who was standing a few feet away in the kitchen. The minute their eyes met she turned away. He glared back at me, his dark eyes full of some unseen rage or jealousy. He resumed eating, never easing his glare. His hair wasn't as dark as mine, and he was stout, with very muscular arms and hard features. I could tell he was shorter than me, but was probably very tough. And I knew I was already on his bad side. Great, I thought to myself.

Sitting next to him was a little pixie of a girl, possibly 5 foot tall on a good day. She had dark hair and delicate features. Her hair was cut short, framing her small face. She was also very muscular, and because of that pretty flat chested. She smiled, her teeth a little crooked, "I'm Carolyn. This is Gale..." She turned to look at him, and he hissed a little at her under his breath. Her mouth snapped shut and she picked at her food.

"I'm Jake" I said directly to him. "I don't know if Leah and Seth filled you in on anything, but we aren't here to infringe on your territory. If you would let us rest for a day or two, and we will move on. I'm sorry if we have been an inconvenience." I figured I should throw out an olive branch, at least make an attempt.

"You can stay as long as you want, any child blessed with the spirits is welcome here with Mary. Now, Gale... shut that mouth of yours. Let these folk eat in peace." The old woman from the porch came up behind Gale, placing her hand on him. Gale slumped down in his chair, mumbling under his breath. I smiled weakly at her.

"You have been through a tragedy, haven't you, baby? You lost your love... And you blame yourself for it. There is nothing that would have changed her mind, child. She was lost the moment she looked into the eyes of one with blood lust. She was never yours to save, honey. She was always his to take. " She looked at me with pity. I glared at Seth and Leah, who both shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't blame them, child. Old Mary knows things that you don't even know yourself." She looked from me to Naya suddenly. Naya blushed again.

The tension at the table was so thick I felt like I could cut it with the knife next to my plate. I didn't know what to do or say to alleviate the awkward silence. Suddenly Seth piped up, obviously oblivious, saying "Man, Grandma Mary, this food is better that anything we ever had in Forks!! I never ate a cooked rabbit before... " Mary smiled at him, and suddenly the tension was gone. Gale picked up his fork, Naya sat next to Leah at the far end of the table and picked up a roll.

My stomach growled, and I was suddenly very aware of the table full of food in front of me. I started to help myself, shoveling in the food as quick as I could swallow it. I was famished, realizing it had been days since I had eaten. And Seth was right, the food was awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**This is rated M because there will be some explicit scenes, but they are coming soon, so be patient.**

**Please review... This is my first story.**

Chapter 4

After dinner we all moved to the large living area of the cabin. I could have swore it was nowhere near this big on the outside. I was on a couch next to Leah who was reading a battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, Gale and Carolyn were all over each other on the loveseat, Naya and Seth sprawled out on the floor, playing a pretty heated game of checkers. Grandma Mary sat in a rocking chair calmly knitting on what could have been a blanket, but wasn't sure.

I stared at the flames of the fireplace, thinking about what Mary had said. What if she was right, I never had a chance at her... She was never mine to lose. That filthy bloodsucker was destined to kill her all along... I could feel my blood start to boil. I clenched my fists and started to slow my breathing. I didn't need to phase in the middle of the living room.

"You are such a cheater!" Naya announced suddenly. " I look away for 2 seconds and suddenly you jump 3 of my pieces? No Way!"

"It isn't my fault that you keep staring at Jake. Maybe if you focused on the game more, you wouldn't lose." He joked at her. She blushed and swiftly stood up. I hadn't noticed her looking at me, I guess I was lost in my own thoughts of Bella.

"I am done playing with a cheater. I'm going to the cavern for a while... I need to walk." She announced, looking at me slightly, as if to invite me along. I took the hint, I needed some air anyway.

"Mind if I tag along... I need to stretch a bit after that meal." I announced more than asking. Gale detached himself for a moment from Carolyn to glare at me. I just glared back. This guy was starting to tick me off.

I stood up and followed Naya outside. It was so dark out, my eyes took a moment to adjust. She walked towards the mouth of the cave quickly, as if to slightly run from me. I jogged up next to her. She didn't look at me or say anything. She just kept walking, avoiding my eyes.

After a few more paces we were at the mouth of the cavern. I stopped walking, and she turned to look at me. We stood there silent for what couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but felt like years.

"If you don't want me to follow, I will just walk in the woods. I don't want to intrude..." She cut me off mid-sentence.

"No. I want you to come with me. I just... Well... Don't know much about you. Is what Mary said true? Did you lose somebody to one of those god-forsaken leeches?" She looked angry, I wasn't sure if it was with me or at something else entirely.

"Yes." I whispered, not wanting to share my Bella with her. "But Mary was right, she was never mine to begin with... " I let my sentence wander off, as I looked at the floor of the cavern. She sighed softly.

"I didn't mean to bring up something that would hurt you... " She whispered, moving closer to me. "I have only met two vampires. They killed four in the tribe before Gale got to the female. The Male got away, and is still out there somewhere. The thought of that venomous monster out there killing innocents every day makes me sick to my stomach. If I ever met another filthy leech I would lose it. I couldn't keep in control of myself..." Her eyes glimmered with tears. She turned away.

"I'm sorry. Lets just walk... I want you to see the pool. It is amazing." She walked deeper into the cave without turning to look at me. I was sure she had lost somebody too, the vamp that attacked her village took somebody from her as well. I was curious, but wasn't willing to share the stories of my Bells in exchange for them.

We walked for what felt like forever. The cave got more and more narrow. I had to hunch over to continue. It was cold, wet and smelled slightly musty. "We are almost there" she said, still about 10 feet ahead of me and never slowing.

I could hear the running of water somewhere ahead of me. A soft blue glow in the distance made me squint my eyes. Suddenly she stopped. I walked up next to her, at the mouth of a large room inside the cave. There was a waterfall at the back of the room that dumped water from somewhere deep in the earth into a large pool of clear water. The bottom of the pool glowed blue from something mysterious floating at the bottom. It was breathtaking.

I turned to look at Naya. She was staring intently at my face. I smiled at her. Even with the light being so dim I could see how beautiful she was. She smiled back. I had the urge to take her in my arms and kiss her. I fought the urge, feeling like I was betraying somebody who was becoming a faint memory. Was it really less than a week ago that she died? I felt myself getting angry again. I turned away from her, I hadn't cried a single tear over her, and now, in this strange place with this gorgeous woman I found myself sobbing.

I felt her hand touch my back. She moved closer to me, and I was very aware of her body heat. She put her arms around my waist and hugged me from behind, not saying a word. Her head rested softly between my shoulder blades. Her breath was warm against my skin. I felt my pulse quicken at her touch. She must have felt it too, because she pulled away. I turned toward around, now only a few inches separated us.

She stared up into my eyes. Her hand reached up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I reached up and grabbed her wrist, and her breath caught in her throat. Never breaking my gaze I leaned in, as if drawn to her by a magnet.

Out lips grazed ever so lightly the first time. If somebody had told me that they had seen sparks in the pale blue glow, I would have believed them. Our eyes met again, and I could saw the same hunger in her eyes that I felt growing in my core.

She licked her lips and closed her eyes the second time I leaned in. This kiss was more than the first. It lit me on fire, and by the soft moans in her chest it did the same to her. I let go of her hand, reaching to wrap my strong arms around her. Her arms swung up around my neck, entwining in my hair. My tongue softly entered her mouth, and she moaned again. She raised herself on her tiptoes in order to get closer to my hungry mouth. My hand wandered down and grabbed that perfect ass I had been eyeballing all day. I lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I was getting ready to lay her down on the floor of the cavern when I heard a hiss coming from the shadows behind us.

She broke away from my mouth and turned her head around, never unwrapping her legs. She hissed back, as Gale's mountain lion walked out of the shadows, followed by Carolyn. He walked past us and jumped into the pool, phasing just after he hit the water. Carolyn followed suit, and started to giggle.

"Didn't mean to interrupt something... Just need to refresh ourselves, you know. Leah and Seth are sleeping at the cabin." Carolyn said with a smile.

I let Naya down. She straightened her top, which had ridden up slightly exposing a bit of her stomach to me. I noticed a set of 4 long scratched across her perfect abs before she covered herself with her tank top. When she saw I had noticed the scars, she instinctively put her hand over her shirt on her belly.

"Maybe we should head back to the cabin" she said very coldly. I wasn't sure if the edge in her voice was for me or the pair in the pool.

"Maybe you should. Jacob can sleep in my room with Seth and I, you will bunk with Carolyn and Leah." I heard Gale's baritone voice threaten from the pool. Naya looked at him with ice in her eyes and nodded. I followed her through the endless cave and into the house. She was silent the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**This is rated M because there will be some explicit scenes, almost there! Please keep being patient.**

**Please review... This is my first story.**

Chapter 5

I found it hard to sleep that night. My head raced with a million different thoughts. Was I betraying the memories I had of Bella? What had that vamp done to hurt Naya? Was Cullen the Leech in as much pain as I was? I was also painfully aware that Naya was possibly angry with me, and even more aware of the fact that Gale was only a few feet away, and I _knew_ he hated me. To top it all off, Seth was snoring louder that I ever though humanly possible. I finally felt my eyelids grow heavy...

_I walked into the clearing where we had fought the newborn vampires the winter before. I saw her across the field, her back to me. She was wearing jeans and a tight fitting T-shirt, her hair hung down over her shoulders. _

_ "Bells!" I yelled, running to her. She was so far away, and I felt as if I was running through molasses. "Bells! It's me Jake!" I screamed, trying to get her attention._

_ She turned slowly towards me, and when locked her eyes on me, I stopped dead in my tracks. Her eyes weren't the pools of brown I had loved to much, they were blood red. She snarled and lunged at me, her teeth bared._

_ I couldn't fight her, I wouldn't fight her. I just stood there, unable to move or even react, just waiting for it to happen when I heard a hiss from behind me. Suddenly Naya's Panther lunged out at Bella, and they rolled around on the ground, biting and clawing. _

_ Bella threw Naya into a tree, and crouched over her, preparing to bite into the flesh at her neck. I suddenly wasn't paralyzed anymore, I phased and ran to help Naya, but I knew it was too late. Bella looked back at me, smiling with her blood-eyes. She leaned down and bit into Naya's neck. The panther didn't fight at all under her and she had phased back into a human by the time Bella was done feeding. She lay there, her body perfect except for the long scars that ran along her stomach. _

_ Before I knew it, Bella was on top of me, ready to dig her teeth into my neck. And I didn't care if I died._

"Hey man, you are freaking out!" Seth's voice woke me up. I stared at him, realizing I had fallen off the top of the bunk beds we were sharing. "Are you okay? You were having a pretty wicked dream or something."

I nodded. I was okay, I think. I just couldn't get the picture of Bella's Blood-red eyes out of my head. "Yeah, I'm okay." I noticed that there was light filtering into the room through the blinds over the windows.

"What time is it?" I asked, now noticing that It was closer to dusk than dawn.

"Uh, about 5 in the afternoon." Seth said. "You looked pretty tired yesterday, I just couldn't wake you up. The girls went into town to go shopping or something. Gale is going to take us out to his Cousin's Club later tonight... The girls are gonna meet us there later." Seth seemed pretty excited by the idea of going to a club. I wasn't quite that excited by the prospect. I shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." I said, stretching. I stood up, suddenly realizing I had ripped the sweatpants I was wearing from the previous day. How they were still attached enough to cover my vital parts I would never know. There was a chuckle from the doorway.

"I went into town early this morning and got some clothes that will fit you a little better..." He chuckled and pointed at the bag on the other bed. He seemed almost friendly towards me, which had me confused, especially after his cold reception the previous day.

As if he read my mind he walked toward me. "I don't hate you." He said matter-of-factly. "Naya and I just... Well... We have a history, you know?" My gaze at him must have implied stupidity, because he groaned. "She didn't tell you?"

"No." I said, suddenly understanding the jealous gaze he gave her constantly. But it was clear that he was with Carolyn now... Wasn't it fair to let Naya move on? I shivered at the thought. I had just acknowledged in my mind that I wanted Naya. I wanted her badly.

He sat down at the corner of his bed. "Well, I might as well tell you, I know she isn't going to."

I sat down on the bottom bunk, across the room from him. He started with the story.

"We draw our strength and power from the pool that you saw last night. It is a fountain of youth for the Creek people. Whoever bathes in it will be the protectors, the ones that they would rely on for their safety. My great-great-great-grandfather was the original protector, it has always been one man and two women, no other way. The leader would be married to both of the women he protected with, and that is law. I was already in love with Naya by the time I was called to "duty". It was decided that Naya, Carolyn and I would be the three. I didn't like it, but when the elders speak it is law, that is it..." He paused, looking down at the floor.

"I loved Naya more than life itself, I still do. She _is_ my other half... and we were so happy. It was Naya and I, until the day we got the best news of our lives. Cassia was born 9 months later, and we were ecstatic. Carolyn was very jealous, hurt by it all... Grandma Mary warned us that her jealousy would be the undoing of our family, but we didn't listen....

It was raining the night that Cassia was killed. We were living on the reservation and I heard the screams were coming from down the street. I phased, as you call it, and ran down to the house where the screams came from. I saw the vampire leaning over a child, drinking the last few drops of blood it could get out of the lifeless body. The little boys parents were on the floor next to her feet, already dead. When she saw me she got excited and jumped at me for a fight. We didn't fight long, I finished her quickly, but I was already too late..." His voice broke. I thought I saw a tear in his eyes.

"I heard Naya screaming, and Carolyn hissing. As I ran towards the house I saw a second bloodsucker running into the woods. I should have chased him, but I was too worried for Naya and Cassia. When I got there I saw Naya lying on the floor, her stomach gashed open and she was sobbing uncontrollably. She was holding the lifeless body of Cassia in her arms... That bloodsucker had killed my baby. Carolyn sat in the corner, emotionless. I still don't know entirely what happened, but I blamed myself for leaving that night. Naya never said that she had blame, but I could see it in her eyes. We never recovered and Carolyn was overjoyed. That was 40 years ago... And I am bound to these two women until a new protector is chosen. I forced myself to move on, really having the choice of being alone or being with Carolyn. Maybe I am a bad person, but Naya gave her blessing and..." He stopped. I must have had a look of disgust on my face. He sighed. "I really wouldn't expect you to understand... Anyway... There are some clothes. There is a shower down the hall. We are going to go to town and grab a bite then on to my Cousin Ari's club for some dancing with the locals. It will be fun." He stood up and left the room.

That ties so much together... the baby in the locket, her hatred and the scars on her stomach. From what I could see her scars looked like another cat had done them, but I couldn't be sure unless I got a closer look...

Thinking about her stomach made something twitch inside of me. I picked up the bag of clothes and headed down the hall... I needed to be alone with my thoughts, and a hot shower sounded great right about now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**This is rated M because there will be some explicit scenes... almost there... next chapter... **

**Please review... This is my first story.**

Chapter 6

The clothes he bought me weren't that bad. The jeans hugged my butt a little more than I would have liked, but at least they were long enough. There was a plain white t-shirt and a long sleeved, button down black collared shirt to wear over it. I tied the laces on the black boots and stood up, looking in the mirror. I didn't look too bad. I ran my hands through my hair and walked into the hallway.

Seth wore a pair of Khaki pants and a polo t-shirt. He was flexing into the long mirror just outside the bedroom. I laughed at him, and he wasn't at all embarrassed. He just hit me in the arm and ran out into the living room. Gale sat in a chair in front of the fireplace, dressed in in a tight fitting muscle tee and jeans. His whole outfit was just way too tight, giving the appearance he was so full of himself.

I looked outside, the sun disappearing into the trees. Gale stood up, indicating it was time to go. We walked outside, down a path through the woods. It was less than a mile and we were at a large garage. Gale walked into the door and we followed. There were 4 cars in the garage, and an empty spot where Naya's car must have been parked.

Gale jumped into a four-door black Ford Truck, with Seth calling shotgun as he opened the passenger door. I jumped in the backseat behind Seth, resting my head against the window. As the car started, Gale cranked up some sort of rap music on the radio. He squealed the tires on the truck as we took off down the dimly lit 2 lane road towards town.

***

The club looked more like an old warehouse than a bar. A man stood by the door, his arms crossed in front of him. As people walked by him, he checked ID's. Seth suddenly looked nervous.

"Don't worry, man." Gale said, " We won't get carded." He threw the truck in park on the road right in front of the door, behind a small green Volkswagen convertible. We got out and walked towards the door. I could already hear the loud music inside, the bass vibrating my head. I was not excited about this.

"Hey, Joe- They are with me..." Gale brushed by the man at the door. Seth followed him closely, and I lagged behind a bit. I looked over to see a young woman examining my jeans and I suddenly felt really self-conscious about what I was wearing. I hurried after Seth.

The inside looked like something straight out of a movie. It was wall-to-wall people, with lights spinning everywhere. The loud music didn't deter people from laughing and having fun. Within five minutes, Gale was placing a glass in my hand. It looked to be filled with cola, so I took a drink. I nearly spit it out. It may have had some cola in it, but there was something else in it as well. Something sickeningly sweet. I took another drink and it grew on me. I heard a voice behind me and I turned.

"I didn't take you for a drinker, Mr. Black." Naya said. The moment I saw her it knocked the wind out of me. Her hair was pulled up into a knot at the base of her neck. Her eyes had black painted around them, with a little bit of gold fleck. It made the green in her eyes pop out at me more so than before. She wearing a dark red mini-dress. It was strapless, showing off her long and slender neck. It showed off nearly all of her smooth thighs. The thighs that has wrapped themselves around me just a day before... My eyes wandered down her legs to the stiletto heels that she wore. They were black and looked like they were attached with only two thin straps, the heels had to be at least 4 inches. The top of her head was eye-level with me now.

"I'm not." I said, unable to take my eyes off her. "I mean, I never had drank before just now." She smiled and nodded towards the stairs at the back of the bar. I watched her walk towards them.

She glided up the stairs, and I followed her like the puppy that I was. At the top of the stairs was a door guarded by a keypad. She entered a 4 digit code and walked through. I had to race up the stairs to catch it before it closed behind her. The room we entered was dark, and when the door closed it was pitch black, there was no windows. I heard her breathing behind me. I turned to realize she was inches from me again.

"I don't like the club much." She almost purred the words " I am more at home naked in the woods, hunting or swimming." There was a pause. "You know, I had to fight with myself all last night to not come and steal you away out of that bedroom and invite you out for a midnight run..."

My breathing must have become more labored. I heard her laugh softly. I didn't say anything, I wasn't sure what to do at this point. I was lost. She moved away from me, I couldn't see where.

"Do you want to go back to the bar to dance, or do you want to climb that ladder to the roof and spend the evening with me?" She was across the room now. I growled and followed her voice. "That is the reaction I hoped for..." I could hear her shoes as she climbed a ladder that I couldn't yet see.

There was suddenly cracking noise as the hatch to the roof opened, letting in just enough light to make out her form a few feet above me. I looked up, hoping to catch a glimpse of something up her dress as I climbed after her, but it was too dark. I heard her laugh, she must have known what I was up to.

The roof itself was nothing special, just a few exhaust shafts and a skylight that showed the people grinding on the dance floor below. She walked carefully over behind a large vent, and I followed. When I rounded the corner I saw a blanket laid out on the ground. She turned to me.

"I don't normally act this way... I don't even know if you like me that much... But, I have been alone for so long and..." She stopped, "That came out wrong... I'm not only doing this because I am lonely. You make me feel something I haven't felt in a few decades. There was a time I thought I had it figured out, but I didn't. And now I live everyday with reminders of that shot at being happy... " Her hand drifted to her stomach and she turned away.

I thought I heard her crying, and I moved toward her. She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with tears. "I thought I could try and play the seductress card and not come off as being just a crazy girl, but it isn't working out too well, is it?" She wiped the tears from her eyes, making her make up smear. "I'm such a mess... If you want to go back there, I understand..."

I stared into her eyes, never breaking my gaze. I removed my over-shirt and wiped the tears from her face, cleaning off the makeup. "I'm not going anywhere" I whispered, completely meaning it.


	7. Chapter 7 LEMONS! Jacob & OC

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Next chapter will be in Leah's POV... **

**Please review... This is my first story.**

**So, a little warning... There are some SERIOUS Lemons in this chapter.**

**If you don't like explicit material, please do not read on. **

Chapter 7

Her hands were pressed softly against my chest. Her eyes overflowed with a sadness that I couldn't understand, and all I wanted to do was kiss her. Her fingers ran slowly along my still shirted chest, trailing down, and started to tug my white tee loose from my pants. Her hands wandered up under my shirt, and the moment her fingers grazed my bare skin I lit on fire. She drew in a soft breath, and looked at me with those eyes again. I couldn't take it anymore.

I leaned in and fiercely kissed her. I didn't start soft, I just pressed my lips to hers, my tongue finding its way through to penetrate her mouth. We explored each others mouths again, this time with no interruptions or pauses. She broke away from me, planting both of her hands firmly on my pecs and pushed me back against the metal exhaust vent that was behind us. She held me there for a moment and whispered "don't move.". She pulled my shirt over my head, all the while kissing my neck, chest and eventually down to my abs.

She stopped suddenly and stepped back, drinking me in with her eyes, and I was suddenly painfully aware of my rock-hard member pressing against my jeans. Her eyes stopped at it, and she smiled, glancing at me with lust in her eyes. All the sadness gone. My stomach did a flip-flop.

She walked back up to me and, as if in a slow motion began to lower herself to her knees. I watched her, our eyes locked together still. Her hands went to the buttons on my jeans, and her eyes never wavering.

She pulled down my zipper slowly and deliberately. I had forgotten I wasn't wearing any boxers, and my engorged member flopped out of my pants. For the first time her gaze wandered from my eyes to Jake Jr, who was now wrapped inside of her soft hands. She stroked it lovingly, gently taking the head into her mouth and looked back up at me.

The combination of her eyes gazing at me and the feeling of her warm mouth on my cock made me growl and throw my head up in pleasure. I inhaled deeply through my nose and suddenly I could smell her sex, and how I hadn't picked up in it before I will never know. It made me react almost violently, picking her up from her knees, where she hungrily was sucking my throbbing manhood, and throwing her down onto the blanket. She purred in a weak protest as she propped herself up on her elbows. I kissed her again, more hungry this time... I needed to taste her juices, it was driving me mad.

Before I could rip the dress off her she had pushed me onto my back and smiled coyly. She turned around, straddling me with her perfect ass facing me, eagerly resuming her assault on my penis. At this angle I could see she wasn't wearing any panties, and her neatly trimmed, wet snatch was just inches from me. I pulled her a little closer to me, inhaling her smell. I was suddenly nervous, realizing I had never done this before. The need to taste her quickly over came the nerves I felt as I slid my tongue into her slit, running it from top to bottom.

She moaned, and I could feel the vibrations in her mouth, and it nearly drove me over the edge. My tongue explored until I found the place where she started to shudder, her whole body trembling against my face. I slowly inserted my finger into her wet hole as she started to orgasm. As her muscles shuddered against my fingers, she took my entire member deep into the back of her throat. I couldn't hold back any longer and shot her waiting mouth full of my load.

She sat up and collapsed next to me, resting her head on my chest. I took her hand in mine and kissed her finger tips, then her wrist and slowly up her arm. She smiled at me, still very seductive. I unzipped her dress, pulling it over her head, and suddenly she was naked and next to me.

I rolled her onto her back and laid over her, still working my way across her shoulder with kisses. I reached her ample bosom and cupped her breast in my hands, taking her hard nipple in my mouth and teasing it with my tongue. She sighed softly. I continues lower, to her flat stomach that had the 4 long scars along it, reaching from her hip-bone diagonally across her stomach to nearly her rib cage. I touched them softly and she immediately put her hand over them as if to try and hide them from me. I looked at her eyes, which were worried. I gently removed her hands away and kissed the top of the scar, moving down it and tracing it with my tongue. She shuddered as I reached the bottom and began to kiss her hips.

I heard her whisper softly at me "I want you to make love to me, Jake." I pulled myself up to look into her eyes and kissed her mouth passionately. She wrapped her long legs around me again, waiting for me to penetrate her. I stopped.

"Um... I don't have any... You know... Anything..." I let my voice wander off.

"It will be okay. I can't have anymore kids... My, uh, cycle stopped because I am technically almost 60 years old.... One of the perks of being a shifter..." She shrugged... "So, if it doesn't gross you out being with an older woman, can we get back to the business at hand...." She looked at me seductively again.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I angled myself and began to slide into her. She was wet, but with the sheer girth and length of my manhood, it was a tight fit. She moaned as her walls stretched to accommodate me. It felt amazing. I slowly began to pump in and out of her, slowly at first, but she her moans got louder and louder, I began to quicken my pace, finding a rhythm where we both were growling.

I didn't mean to, but I shut my eyes. In my mind I saw Bella laying beneath me, and I was making love to her. She looked at me with all the love in her eyes that I was feeling, and everything was alright. I was lost entirely in my own fantasy, when I heard the moaning start to escalate. I snapped myself back to reality, to the goddess that I was screwing with every ounce of my power. Her eyes were closed, her back arching up, causing her breasts to be pressed against my chest. She was lost in her own feelings as well...

The moment we both began to come is when it happened. I heard her whisper it, as clearly as if she had looked me in the eye and said it...

"Oh god... Oh. Gale... oh.... Oh....." She moaned softly, not realizing what she had said or done. In the throes of orgasm, I didn't stop, but now knew that the love I saw in Gales eyes earlier that day was indeed requited by this woman. I was almost angry for a moment, but realized I was just as guilty, I just hadn't slipped up with saying it out loud.

When we were done we just lay in silence. I didn't know what to say to her, or even if I should mention it. My mind wandered back to Bella, and how I wish it had been her for my first time, not some woman who spent the entire time fantasizing about another man.

Suddenly I heard it, Leah screaming angrily and Seth telling her calmly to stop. Gales voice was there too, slurring his words loudly. Naya looked at me, and we both sprang up, hastily getting dressed and running to the ladder that would take us back down into the club.


	8. Chapter 8

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Please review... This is my first story.**

**Don't Worry... There will be more lemons... Patience is a virtue... **

Chapter 8

Leah POV

I had become good at hiding what I was really feeling from both myself and the pack. I had watched him be tormented by Bella for too long, and when she had married that bloodsucker, it broke him in more ways that I could ever imagine. That night, the night of her death, I was secretly happy. I sat outside the Cullen home, watching was was transpiring though the large glass windows.

Rosalie carrying the infant, cooing at it lovingly. A few minutes later, I saw Jake walking slowly down the stairs, toward the living room. He looked as if his world had ended. I felt my heart ache to be near him, to comfort him and hold him.

There was a moment I saw the look of resolve in his face as he walked over behind Rosalie and the baby. I stood up, ready to lunge into the living room if he did what I thought he was going to do, ready to fight off the vampires as they attacked him. No way I was going to let him fight alone. Just as he reached for the baby, Emmett appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

Jake looked at him for a split second and then ran out the door. He phased mid-air, shedding his clothes as he ran into the woods. I followed, struggling to keep my thoughts clear. _I'm so sorry, Jake_ I thought, ready to follow him to the ends of the earth is he asked.

***

Meeting Naya, Carolyn, and Gale was not expected. I had no clue that there was anything else like us out there... It was kind of refreshing knowing that we aren't the only ones dealing with the drama of being a shifter. It was nice until that moment when I heard Jake admiring Naya's form as she walked away. My stomach churned, knowing that I didn't look like that, and he would never see me in that way.

That night I pretended to read _Pride and Prejudice_ as he stared into space. We were close on the couch, almost close enough to touch. I ached to reach my hand over and just brush it along his russet skin. When he exited with her, I wanted to scream at him to stop, to tell him how I felt. But instead I just stood up and wandered to the bedroom that had been assigned to the girls. I was glad they wouldn't be able to sleep in the same bed. I knew she was attracted to him, I mean, who wouldn't be, right?

I lay in bed, tossing and turning, waiting to hear them come back. Suddenly the door opened, and Naya walked in. She sat on the corner of the other bed. I pretended to sleep. I could smell him on her, and it made me sick to my stomach. He had kissed her... Probably more... My imagination began to run wild as I heard another door shut, and Gale's voice telling Carolyn to wait for him in the living room. The door creaked open again, and he entered the bedroom. I shut my eyes tighter, glad I was facing away from the door.

"Are you checking up on me now, Gale?" Naya hissed at him, obviously angry about something. "I am a grown woman, and I don't appreciate you spying on me..."

"Naya... Don't do this. Think it over... I can't do this anymore. I love you. I have always loved you, and when I saw you kissing him like that... I nearly lost it.... " He paused, "How do you expect me to sit idly by and watch you toy with that boys heart, knowing that you are bound to me? If I wanted to I would forbid it... I could command you to stop!" He sounded more angry, and I secretly hoped that he did.

"You won't do that Gale. You won't take this chance from me. Even if we can't be together, I am allowed to have a little fun... God knows how you spend your nights... " Her voice trailed off, accusing.

Gale growled, deep and low in his chest. I heard him grab at her, and she gasped, starting to protest, but it was cut short. The sounds of desire replaced them. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The hussy had just kissed MY Jacob and now was doing God-knows-what with this guy?

The kissing noises stopped, and I heard Gale leave the room. Naya sighed.

"If you are awake, Leah, please don't tell Jake about this... I really do like him... " She whispered. I pretended to sleep, making up my mind to tell him the first chance I got.

***

The next morning was a whirlwind, Naya was anxious to get me out of the house and away from Jacob. She knew I would tell him, ruining her chances of seduction. When Carolyn suggested a shopping trip with just girls, she jumped at it, not giving me a chance to protest.

Now, I sat in the back of her Volkswagen, heading towards a shopping mall. I sighed... I didn't even have any money with me. We parked, Naya turned to me and handed me an envelope.

"Here... I know you don't have any cash... so this should be enough to buy something nice for tonight. We are going out to club for some dancing and drinks. It is going to be so much fun!" Her words didn't sound very excited.

The moment we walked into the mall, Naya and Carolyn broke away from me, walking in completely separate directions. I wandered aimlessly for a while, not knowing whether I should spend that money or not. I sat on a bench, watching people walk by. There was a young couple with a baby sitting at the bench across from me, they looked so happy. They would casually touch each other, laughing and joking.

I felt a surge of resolve wash over me. I was going to fight for him. I stood up and turned around, walking with a purpose this time, towards the store I had saw all the dresses in the window. I would make a play for him tonight... and he would notice me. I would make sure of it.

***

The dress I picked was black, shorter that I would normally wear. It had a halter top, which exposed my back. Surprisingly it fit me well, and I was surprised how feminine it made me look and feel. I added a pair of strappy silver heals, and I was suddenly a girl.

I still had money to spend, so I decided to treat myself to a haircut and style. The stylist cut my long, brown hair up to my shoulders, in a bob that was longer in the front that the back. It was cute, I decided, framing my face and accenting my cheekbones. I was ready to make a play for him.

I noticed the time on the clock as I was paying the stylist. It was time to meet the girls and head out to the club. I was feeling confident in my new dress, until I saw her standing there in stilettos and a red mini-skirt. My confidence wavered, and I knew it was going to be a bigger fight than I expected.

***

The club was packed, I had perched myself at the bar, close enough that I could see when they walked in the door. I wanted to get to him first, I had to. That was the only way this would work. If he saw her before me, I was done for. I was sipping some sort of fruity concoction that Carolyn had suggested. And then, out of nowhere there he was, in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black button down shirt. I stood up and walked through the crowd, trying to reach him.

Gale handed him a drink and he took a sip, making a face. I smiled to myself. "Now or never, Leah... " I muttered to myself and I took the last few steps toward him. Suddenly he smiled really big and turned away from me.

I stopped dead in my tracks as he followed Naya up the stairs like a love-drunk puppy. Naya saw me out of the corner of her eye and she smiled. She knew she had won. I turned around, suddenly lost and self-conscious in this pulsating room. I walked back to the bar and took my seat at the bar stool.

"Can I get you something?" The bartender eyed me, trying to flirt with his eyes.

"Yeah... " I muttered, " A shot of something really strong... " He placed a small glass of a a tawny clear liquid in front of me, garnished with a lemon. I grabbed the glass, and threw the liquid back into my mouth, ignoring the fruit. It burned, the first sensation I had felt since he followed her up the stairs.

"I'll have another, please" I looked at the bartender, who smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews... I love all the feedback! I was pretty nervous about my first story, but you all have helped my fears!!! Thanks!**

**Don't Worry... There will be more lemons... Patience is a virtue... **

Chapter 9

Leah POV

I don't know how many shots I drank, but my head was starting to get really fuzzy. I was trying to escape into myself to a place where I could ignore my feelings. I thought that the drinks would help, but they just mad me angry. I wanted to march up those stairs and rip the door off the hinges, and punch Naya in her pretty little cat face. But for now, I needed some air.

I stood up off my stool, and promptly lost my balance and toppled into the bar. The room spun around me, a swirl of colors and sounds. I stumbled towards the stairs that Jake had wandered up about an hour before. I somehow made it up to the top, and found myself face-to-face with an electronic key-pad. Crap. How was I supposed to get in here?

I hit the keypad with the palm of my hand, with more force than I intended I guess, because the lights lit up and the door clicked to unlock. I pulled it open and stumbled into the darkness.

I could faintly smell Jake in here, as well as that seductive bitch. The smell was faint, so I knew they had exited a little while ago. Suddenly the door slammed behind me, and I was in complete darkness. I felt around, bumping my shin on a box. I cussed loudly to myself, but when I stumbled I found a light switch. Suddenly I was illuminated in a fluorescent glow.

I spotted a few large wooden crates in the corner, and I crawled onto a one, lying my head down in a futile attempt to stop the room from spinning. My stomach felt sick, and I lay there willing myself not to puke. It must have worked, because I suddenly felt very tired and relaxed. Maybe I could just sleep for a few minutes... That would make me feel better...

***

_We were back at La Push, lying on the wet sand of first beach. Jake lay on top of me, his mouth warm on mine. I moaned with pleasure as his hands wandered between my legs, it felt so good... so right... He looked at me with lust in his eyes and said my name "You are so sexy, Leah..." but the voice didn't belong to Jake... _

I awoke with a start, feeling a body pressed on top of mine. My arms were pinned, and a wet mouth pressed against mine. The mouth tasted like a combination of tobacco and beer. He pulled away and I saw it was Gale, and I struggled to get free from his grasp. He licked his lips, obviously excited by my struggles, grabbing my dress and ripping it off my body. He looked at my red lace underwear with more even more lust than before. I started to panic, feeling tears well in my eyes. I was frozen and scared, not knowing what to do.

"Don't do this, please..." I pleaded with him as he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I whimpered in pain, which brought him even more pleasure.

He growled at me "Quit being a prude.. Any girl who wears a dress like that with underwear like this is asking for it... ". He groped at my panties, forcing his fingers between my legs. They were rough and it hurt as he forced them into me. I tried to will myself to phase, but I didn't know if it was the alcohol or my fear that stopped it, but I couldn't do it.

I decided to try screaming, knowing that I would be futile with the loud and pulsating music, but I had to try. I pressed against his chest with the last ounce of energy I could muster and yelled,

"Get off of me, asshole! I will kill you, or find about 7 wolves that could do it for me!" The anger I tried to muster in my voice wasn't hidden very well by my fear. As he laughed, I knew it hadn't worked, and I began to sob, trying to force myself far away from this place as he unzipped his pants. Suddenly a familiar voice boomed behind me, with more authority that I had ever heard before.

"Get off of my sister." Seth's voice was calm and stern. I was never happier to see hear my brother than at that moment. Gale pushed his body off of mine, standing up and straightening his shirt.

I sat up, trying to cover myself best I could with my tattered dress. Seth looked at me, suddenly realizing how close it had actually come, and his hands began to shake.

"What are you going to do about this, wolf boy? I could tear you and your slut of a sister to shreds and nobody would know any better..." He laughed at Seth, only making him angrier. A sharp creaking noise sounded at the back of the room, and I looked back to see Jake jump though a hole in the ceiling, landing on his feet. First he looked at Seth, who was crouching, getting ready to phase, and then his eyes met mine. I must have looked as bad as I felt, because there was a look of shock that flashed across his face, followed by a look that I had never seen in his eyes before. He growled and jumped at Gale.


	10. Chapter 10

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**This one is a little short, like the last one... But I has some important stuff in it. Next couple chapters will be longer and develop more into the next phase of the story. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews... I love all the feedback! I was pretty nervous about my first story, but you all have helped my fears!!! Thanks!**

**Don't Worry... There will be more lemons... Patience is a virtue... **

Chapter 10

Jacob POV

I had no clue what Gale could have done to make Seth so angry, until I saw Leah. Her makeup was smeared and her face tear-stained. She held pieces of a tattered black dress over her, as if to protect us from the sight of her red underwear. She had developing bruises n her arms and she was breathing hard. She looked at me, her eyes red from tears, but she looked relieved to see me. Her body was still shaking, her hands barely able to hold her dress in place, and I suddenly knew.

I didn't think about the repercussions, I just lunged at Gale. I recoiled back and felt a sharp pain in my hand as I punched Gale in the jaw, causing him to spin around. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, Gale turned to look back at me, smiling, and then he lunged at me, pushing me into the wall. I hit with a crash, my blood pressure rising sharply enough that I knew I was going to phase soon. I tried to calm myself, the room being entirely too small for me and the people that were already in it. There was a noise behind us, causing Gale to lose focus for a split second. I took the opportunity to lift him up, throwing him into some boxes across the room, I crouched lower to the ground, almost snarling at him.

The distraction was Naya softly landing on the ground. Her hair was still disheveled from the events of just a few minutes before. She stared at us for a moment, dumbfounded by what she was seeing. She ran between us, yelling for us to stop.

"I am not worth this" She announced loudly. "You guys don't need to fight over me."

I looked at her, annoyed by her thinking that this whole thing was about her. "This has nothing to do with you, Naya. Now get out of my way, I am going to kill him." the sound of my voice scared even me.

"Oh, suddenly you are done fucking my WIFE and I am the bad guy here? It isn't my fault that the little she-wolf is a slut..." He didn't in the least bit look angry about the situation. In fact, he smiled at me just enough to dare me to rip him to shreds.

Seth growled, circling around to the other side of Gale. He was ready to jump in, not giving the cat a chance to survive it. Naya stared at me, then turned to Gale. She looked back at me and hissed. So, I thought, the lines were drawn. My skin started to tingle, and I knew I was seconds from phasing, but I heard her voice softly behind me.

"Jacob..." Leah whispered. I stopped, turning to look at her pained face. "Don't." I stood up straight, seeing the tension in Seth's face ease too. Gale quickly looked around, weighing his chances to get out of this. He knew they weren't too good.

Leah hadn't moved from the spot she was in. Her voice was shaky, but strong enough to command me to stop, and I did, as if I had not choice but to obey her. "Please. It isn't worth it..." She whispered.

"Oh, here you guys are!" I heard Carolyn's voice behind me. She paused. "What the hell happened here?" Her voice trailed off.

"We are leaving, Carolyn." Gale's voice boomed behind me, causing me to turn. He was practically running out the door.

Naya looked at me, a pained expression on her face. She reached out for my arm, and I pulled away from her. She glared at me. "Fine." She said coldly, "Thanks for the fuck." Her eyes looked at me, then to Leah. She turned and followed the other cats out of the room.

I looked back down to Leah, who was looking at me, obviously questioning the truth in Naya's statement. She must have saw something in my face that made her break, because suddenly she was sobbing again. I crossed the room to her, wrapping my arms around her. She cried into my chest, reaching her arms up and around my neck.

I gently lifted her up, carrying her out of the room, down through the club and out the front door. Seth was right behind me. Both Naya and Gales cars were already gone. I saw a motel down the block and started to walk toward it, not knowing how I was going to pay, but knowing I would figure it out. Leah needed a shower and to sleep somewhere that wasn't outdoors. She lifted her eyes up to meet mine.

"It is going to be okay, Leah... I will figure this out... We are going to get a room." I whispered, staring into her eyes. I never noticed that they were endless deep pools of brown.

"There is some cash in my bra" She whispered. Her had wandered down to her bra, reaching slightly in and pulling out a hundred dollar bill. She looked over at Seth, he grabbed the money out of her hand and ran ahead to the motel. Leah rested her head back on my chest. Her tears had completely subsided, and her breathing slowed. I was pretty sure she had fallen asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Thanks still for the great reviews... Lemme know if you like the way the story is headed...**

**Don't Worry... There will be more lemons... Patience is a virtue... **

**Chapter 11**

Leah POV

I woke up feeling groggy, my head aching, and the sound of Seth snoring loudly. My eyes fluttered open, staring blankly at a dirty white wall. Where was I?

I sat up, a little too quickly, a slight case of vertigo setting in. I closed my eyes, willing for the spinning to stop. When it finally did I re-opened them.

I must have been in a hotel room of sorts, the whole thing reeked of stale cigarette smoke and musty curtains. I was in one of the double beds, and Seth sprawled out over the other. He was sleeping so hard a wet spot from his drool had soaked into the pillow. I smiled.

Jacob was nowhere to be seen. His scent was strong, but I suddenly realized it was because I was wearing his white t-shirt as a night-dress. He was not in the room.

I wondered what time it was... The curtains were drawn but they were hardly light-proof. Bright sunshine creeped through them, causing a dim glow in the room .  
I guessed it had to be late morning.

The previous night had been so fuzzy because of all the alcohol... But I remembered Gale attacking me, Jacob angrily defending my honor, and the realization he had slept this that whore of a cat. I sighed. The last thing I really remember was him carrying me to the hotel.... Nothing else. I was still a little stiff, not really too sore. I was once again happy for being able to heal quickly.

I decided to take advantage of my quasi alone time and take a much-needed shower. The bathroom was small, without a bathtub, just a shower stall. I stripped down out of Jake's shirt and my torn red underwear. I cringed at the memory of gale's hands all over me.

I stood in front of the mirror, assessing the damage to my body. The bruises had nearly faded, only now a soft yellow, though tender to the touch. It looked as if somebody had wiped the smeared makeup off my face, but my eyes were still dark from makeup residue.

I started the shower, giving it a moment to heat up. There was one opened tiny bar of soap already in the shower and about half an ounce of shampoo. I sighed, it would have to do.

I stepped into the stream of hot water. As it pounded onto my aching back, I could feel my tension start to fade. I started to think about the last night, about Jake's concern and my brief hope as he fought Gale that he had some other type of feeling for me. I started to remember other bits and pieces....

Coming to the hotel room, Jake laying me down to sleep. My dress reaked of that lions smell, and Jake had carefully removed it, giving me his shirt to put on.... It was so nice, him taking care of me, even if it was just for one night.

Then suddenly, another memory of what happened next flooded my brain. I put my hand to my forehead....

Oh, no.... What had I done?

*** 

Jacob POV 

Seth rented the room, an honest to goodness shit-box. It reeked of cigarette smoke, and I was pretty sure the sheets hadn't been changed or washed for at least a few weeks. I carried Leah up to the room while Seth went to find some grub.

As I lay Leah down on one of the two beds, her eyes fluttered open, looking at me. She still clung to her tattered dress, it reaked of that cat's stench. She breathed in deeply, and she shuddered at the smell. I quickly removed the white T-shirt I was wearing. She lay quiet, her eyes never leaving my face.

"Leah... You need to get that dress off.... Here." I handed her my shirt. She released the vise grip she had on her dress. It fell down, exposing the sheer lace bra she was wearing. I could see the swell of her soft bosom underneath the red lace. I had seen Leah naked quite a few times, it was just one of those things you couldn't avoid being a shape-shifter I had just always ignored everything feminine about her, she was just one of the pack.

At that moment she was anything but a guy to me. She wasn't the headstrong Leah, the girl who didn't need anybody to take care of her. She looked like a wilted flower, with her smeared makeup and red lace.

I carefully reached out and unzipped what was left of her dress. I pulled it away from her body, noticing again the hand shaped bruises that were darkening on her arms.

I felt a moment of rage welling inside of me. I was so stupid... I shouldn't have been so preoccupied with some girl just because she was pretty. I left one of my pack alone while I was too concerned with enjoying myself....

Her hand reached up to touch my face softly. "I'm so sorry, Leah, I whispered, my voice scratchy. "I won't let anything happen to you again... I should have been there..." My voice broke as the guilt overpowered me.

I took my shirt from her hands and slowly placed it over her head. She slowly put her arms into the sleeves and as I pulled the shirt slowly down to cover her nearly nude body my hand grazed her breast. A jolt of electricity shot through my fingers and I pulled away. I avoided her eyes, and quickly stood up, walking directly into the bathroom. I leaned over the sink, gripping the edges tightly. When I finally looked up at my reflection in the mirror I realized that she had followed me, standing silently leaning against the door frame. My shirt hung loosely on her body, almost down to her mid-thigh. She had a look in her eye that made my stomach twist into knots. I looked back down at the sink, turning on the water. I grabbed one of the washcloths off the shelf next to me.

I let the water run over it and my hands for a moment before I shut off the faucet and turned around, Leah hadn't moved from the doorway.

I walked over to her, putting one arm securely around her waist, pulling her too close to me. Her body was warm, and I was painfully aware that her heartbeat sped up with my touch. I slowly started to wipe the smeared makeup off her flushed cheeks with the warm cloth. We were quiet, both of our hearts racing.

"Jacob...why..." She spoke first, hesitation in her voice, "why haven't you ever... I mean.... We ever... " Her voice trailed off, her eyes locked with mine.

"Leah...." I couldn't say anything other than her name. I leaned in, my lips slightly parted. She drew in a sharp breath right before my lips met hers. It was soft and warm, not at all awkward like I half expected. I pulled away, looking at her for a moment. A smile curled at the corner of her lips. I went in to kiss her again when the door cracked open.

I stepped away from her quickly before Seth got completely inside the room.

"Okay, all I could find was a McDonalds. How do Big Macs sound?" He flopped down on the second bed, loudly opening the paper bag. Leah walked away from me, crawling under the covers on the other bed. She sighed softly as her head hit the pillow.

I went and sat on the chair in the corner. I fought every urge in my body to lay next to her, holding her and stroking her hair. I stood up and walked back to the bathroom.

"Man, you better eat one of these before I finish them all off" Seth had a mouth full of Big Mac as he spoke.

"I'm not hungry, Seth.. " I tried to sound nonchalant, "I just need a shower...". I shut the door behind me, quickly turning on the faucet in the shower. How could I have been so stupid all along? Letting that cat seduce me... While he took advantage of my best friend. They were probably planning the whole thing together. I knew there was a reason I didn't like cats.

I took off the rest of my clothes and jumped into the shower. There was a tiny paper-wrapped bar of soap and a nearly non-existent bottle of shampoo. I let the hot water run over my back, trying the make sense of things. They didn't make any sense. It had been less than 7 days since we left Forks, and I had already gotten myself tangles up with 2 other women. One of which moaned an assholes name during the throes of passion, and the other was part of my pack, My Beta even.

The water started to get cold, and I stepped out of the shower. I needed to get out of here for a while, get some fresh air and clear my head... I walked through the hotel room swiftly, wrapped in a towel. Seth was passed out, snoring loudly, and by the sound of Leahs even breathing she was fast asleep as well.

I knew the dangers of phasing in the city, but I couldn't help it. I needed to run.

And run I did. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Thanks still for the great reviews... Lemme know if you like the way the story is headed...**

**Don't Worry... There will be more lemons... Patience is a virtue... **

**Chapter 12**

Leah POV

I thought about it all as the hot water ran down my back. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing... Maybe it could change things.

As much as I wanted Jake to love me, I was also terrified. What if we lived blissfully happy for a few years and he imprinted? If I was rejected twice, I don't know what I would do. It was already proven that I was not a good selection for a mate, or Sam would have never left me. When I lost one love, I was able to survive, with the help of Jake and my parents. If I lost Jacob, too, I would die. There would be nothing left...

The water had went from hot to cold in what felt like just a few moments. I stepped out of the shower to realize Seth was awake and talking loudly. He sounded upset. I wrapped one of the towels around me and walked out into the room.

Seth was on the phone, and when he saw me he spoke quieter, as if he could hide what he was saying from me. I walked over to him, perching next to him on the bed.

"Mom... She's here. I think that you should talk to her yourself." He paused. "I know, Mom... Here she is..."

He looked grim as he handed me the receiver. I took a deep breath. There was something wrong back home... I wasn't sure if I could handle this right now.

"Hi, Mom...." I said, trying to sound cheerful. She could always read through me, especially after the whole Sam incident.

"Leah... I have been so worried! Not a phone call or anything for a WEEK! How is Jake? Seth says that you are in ALABAMA! What were you thinking just running off! You had Billy and I so worried!!!" She didn't let me have a word in edgewise. I sighed, which she must have heard.

"Leah Clearwater, don't you dare even BREATHE at me!" Her stern tone made me smile. "Some things have happened since you left..." I braced myself for impact. She waited for what felt like 8 minutes before she continued to speak. Each of her words was calculated, as if spoken in a way to not upset me.

"I have been spending a lot of time with Charlie Swan lately... And well, he got a call from Carlisle Cullen the other day. Carlisle invite Charlie over to his house for dinner. Apparently he had news about Bella. Charlie asked if I could tag along, and Carlisle agreed. The moment they got off the phone, Charlie called me. I tried to talk him out of it, knowing that she was dead. I tried to spare him the pain for just a few more days. He didn't listen to me at all, and we went to dinner the next day." She paused, feeling me out for some kind of reaction. I knew Mom and Charlie were friends, but suddenly I was aware that they were much more than that.

"Leah... We walked in the door and Bella was there... At first I thought that she was alive, but when I saw her face, her eyes really, I knew that the Cullen's had broken the treaty. She was one of them, Leah. Charlie had no clue what was going on, other than his daughter was alive and well, He was so happy." She stopped. "Leah- say something, anything..."

My heart felt like it had stopped. Bella wasn't dead. She was far from being alive, but she hadn't died in childbirth. Jacob would want to run back to her... To try and fight for her again. I was suddenly lost all over again.

"Mom... The treaty hasn't been broken. Edward Cullen had Jacob's permission to turn Bella into a bloodsucker, to try and save her life..." The words stumbled out of my mouth. Why was I protecting the leeches?

"Leah... Sam and the others are planning to start a war. They are going to attack the Cullen family in two days. Leah, there is a baby. A little girl, she looks like she is 6 months old, but there is no way she could be. Charlie asks so many questions, I am just so tired of lying to him... " Mom sounded exhausted, like she didn't want to keep up the charade anymore.

"They won't be able to beat the Cullens." I whispered softly. I could honestly care less about Charlies feelings at this point. All I could see was my pack heading off to slaughter because of a misunderstanding. We had to get back, Jacob had to talk to Sam. I also knew that if we went back I would lose Jake forever... but I would not allow my brothers to die needlessly.

"Mom, you need to wire us money for airfare. We are going to come home." I had made up my mind.

***

Jacob POV

Everything was so complicated.

It made even less sense to me as I ran through the night. I fought the urge to find Gale and rip him apart, and for that I was fairly proud of myself. The feelings I had for Leah seemed to come on so suddenly last night, but as I ran and thought about it, they had been there all along, I was just too stupid to realize it.

I sat on top of a hill, watching the sun come up. The ball of red slowly rose above the horizon, swiftly engulfing the sky with light. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach, something I hadn't felt for a very long time, and I drifted off to sleep.

***

I awoke to Seth yelling in my head. _Jake! Are you there? You need to get your ass back to the motel, the shit has officially hit the fan!"_I jolted awake, scanning the images in his mind for a clue as to what could be happening but everything was a jumble of images, mostly of the pack and the Cullen family.

_Something is wrong back home? _I demanded more than asked.

_Dude, you just need to get back here, Leah has gone all Beta on me... And well, it is scary. _ He disappeared out of my mind as quickly as he had arrived. I grabbed the jeans that I brought with me gently in my teeth and ran towards town.


	13. Chapter 13

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Thanks still for the great reviews... **

**I threw in a little from Seth's POV, to change it up a little bit. Let me know if you like it or not. **

**I am working my way into some Blackwater, so don't be upset by this chapter, it is just a stepping stone to something else... There will be more lemons... Patience is a virtue... **

Chapter 13

Jacob POV

I was at the outskirts of the city within 5 minutes, quickly phasing and pulling on my jeans. I ran through the streets, hair disheveled, not wearing shoes or a shirt. I got some pretty odd looks, even from the homeless people.

I was to the hotel ten minutes after turning back into my human form. I bounded up the steps, three at a time, and burst through the door of the room. Leah and Seth were waiting, sitting on the corner of the beds.

Leah was in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that read "Someone in Alabama loves me". It was obviously from the gas station across the street.

"Tell me what happened." I commanded, not wanting to play games. Seth looked at Leah, who started to talk.

"Sam declared war on the Cullens, stating that they broke the treaty. Mom says that they plan on attacking in two days. We have to get back there to stop them. You have to tell them that you gave them permission to try and save Bella... ". She ended her statement softly, knowing that the mention of her name would cause me to ache. It stung enough that I flinched, and I saw Leah look at me with sadness. I turned my back to her, staring blankly out the window at the front of the room.

She walked up behind me, placing her hand on my shoulder. The interaction was comforting, I forced myself to stay focused out the window. "When do we leave?" I asked, knowing that she had already taken over the situation before Seth contacted me.

"In 3 hours. Mom and Billy scraped up enough cash to wire us for plane tickets. They also faxed us copies of our tribal documents, so we should be able to board the plane without issue." She paused, slowly taking a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Jake... There is more." I turned to look at her, her tone was worried, even scared. She placed her hand on my chest, and I instinctively put my hand on her waist, something that Seth quickly took note of from across the room. She was barely audible when she spoke again. "Bella is still... Well... I wouldn't say 'alive' but... Um. Jake- she isn't completely dead either.". She stopped, judging the expression on my face.

I felt as if somebody had punched me in the gut. I dropped my hand back to my side, pulling away from Leah's outstretched hand.

Bella was a vampire, a Cullen in every sense of the word, a filthy blood sucker. But, as hard as I tried, I couldn't be mad at her... I wondered if she looked any different... If she still had that pale skin and soft features. Would her eyes still be the same? Would they trap me in them like they used to, or would she look like a ghost of my Bella? Would she still feel for me like she did before, or would she be forever his because his venom ran through her? Would she still laugh at the most ridiculous things, and would she be a klutz? I felt my nose wrinkle up. Would she smell like one of them?

I was so lost in my thoughts I hardly noticed Leah walk past me and out the door. Seth was still sitting, quietly on the bed. He looked at me fiercely before he ran outside after his big sister. 

***

Leah POV

The look on my alpha's face was enough to confirm my worse fears. Jacob wanted Bella, even when she had voluntarily became the thing we were sworn to destroy. He would rather be with a mortal enemy, a taker of life, than to be with somebody so much like him. He would never want me. The familiar burning sensation in my chest caught me off guard. It was the same thing I had felt when Sam had told me about Emily. I wasn't good enough for him, in fact I was now pretty sure I wasn't good enough for anybody.

"Leah!" Seth's voice yelled after me. I wiped my eyes, frantically trying to hide the tears that were welling up inside of me.

"What just happened in there..." Seth looked worried. He remembered what I went through with Sam, and I could see by the look in his eyes he knew that Jake meant something more to me than just my leader and friend.

"Nothing, Seth, really. I just don't want Jake to be hurt when he goes back is all. We are the ones who have to deal with the thoughts that are gonna be running through his head.". I smiled weakly, and I could tell Seth wasn't convinced. I was glad he didn't push it. 

"Lets get ready, we need to get to the airport, in case there is any issue boarding the plane." I put on my cold exterior, the one that protected everyone, including myself from what I was really feeling. Seth noticed the change of tone in my voice and sighed.

"I'll go grab Jake." He said, smiling weakly.

***

Seth POV

The cab ride to the airport was too quiet. I chose to sit in the front seat next to the cab driver who smelled a little bit like a mixture of dirt and cabbage. I left my alpha alone with my sister in the back seat.

The moment they shared in the hotel room was disturbing to me. Leah hadn't shown any type of affection to any man since Sam left her shattered, and I knew with Bella still "alive" that Jacob would not give her the love that she deserved. And, judging by the cold exterior that reflected in her tear-filled eyes, she knew it too.

I was so angry at Jacob. He didn't even know what he was passing up. I mean, she was my sister, so maybe I had a better look at her as a real person, but she was so kind, so sweet through that bitchy exterior she liked to put on. It wasn't until recently, after Sam started to fade a little bit, that moments of the Leah I grew up with would shine through. She would laugh sometimes, or joke a little bit. But, thinking back on it now, she only would smile at Jake, or joke around Jake. The anger took a quick turn to sadness. I didn't know what to do to make her not hurt anymore, but I was her baby brother and I would do anything to try.

The airport in Mobile wasn't too busy, and we were able to quickly board the plane to Seattle. I expected a fight with airport security over our faxed identifications, but they barely gave them a second look. The plane was rather small, much smaller than I had envisioned. This was my first time on a plane, and it honestly made me pretty uncomfortable.

We could only afford coach seats, which meant very little leg room. I decided to plop myself between Leah and Jacob, giving Leah the window seat. She took note that I did that and smiled weakly at me. Jacob was oblivious, still lost in his thoughts about Bella.

It was going to be a 5 hour flight, I leaned my head back, watching Leah's blank stare out at the clouds. I had to think of something to make her stop hurting. It was going to be bad again, especially if Jake decided to make a real play for a VAMPIRE. I mean, I liked the Cullen family quite a bit, but I would never want to BE with a Cullen, even if that Cullen was Bella.

I sighed, closing my eyes. I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely noticed when I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Thanks still for the great reviews... **

**Blackwater & Blackwater Lemons coming soon... In the next few chapters, I promise!**

**There will be more lemons... Patience is a virtue... **

Leah POV

Any chance I had of falling asleep fell out the window when Seth started snoring beside me. I stared aimlessly out at the passing clouds, trying to be excited at the prospect of seeing my mom, I had missed her more than I realized.

I didn't know what was going to happen when we got back to La Push. There was bound to be a fight of some kind, whether the pack actually ignored Jacob and still went to war or if Sam and Jake would fight for Alpha. Either way, it wasn't too appealing a thought.

The plane shuddered down on the runway, jolting Seth awake. He kicked the back of the seat in front of him, and the old man that had been annoyed by the animated sleeping noises Seth had graced us with glared at him.

We de-boarded the plane, and I grabbed a taxi to take us to the outskirts of the city. We finally got to an area that was bordered in woods. We had the driver pull over and let us out on a deserted strip of road. He looked at us oddly, but with the twenty dollar tip he didn't actually say anything.

The moment we were far enough in the woods to not draw any attention, we stripped and phased, making quick time toward La Push.

***

Jacob POV

Leah's head was completely silent for the entire run back home. I wish I could say the same for myself. I just kept flashing back to images of Bella, our kiss on top of the mountain just before the fight with the newborns, the night before that in the tent, the countless hours rebuilding the motorcycles.

_Enough already, Jake..."_Seth sounded angry with me. I snapped my head over to look at him, seeing Leah's face just on the other side of him. She stared blankly straight ahead. Suddenly I knew why.

_Sorry, guys..._ I didn't try to explain, I just focused my eyes on the ground ahead of me as I ran.

Soon the salty smell of the ocean filled my lungs, and we were home. As soon as we crossed the La Push border, Seth and Leah took off towards their house, and I went to see Billy.  
I phased, but waited in the woods thinking about a lot of things, But mostly about Bella and Leah. I ran away, trying to block out Bella from my mind, right into the arms of a strange woman who I cared nothing for. All I should have done was stay in La Push and look right in front of me, there was somebody standing right there. Somebody who I have hurt more than I ever realized. Standing there, behind my fathers house, completely naked in the woods I made a decision. As I entered the yard, I grabbedan old pair of shorts out of a hole in a tree. I ran up the porch, pushing open the front door. "Dad!" I yelled

He wheeled himself into the front room, a grim smile on his face to greet me. Paul and Embry followed him out of the kitchen. I pause for a moment, not knowing how they were going to react to me. Suddenly Embry broke into a huge smile and ran to give me a hug.

"Where have you been, man?" He asked when he pulled away, "The shit has hit the fan, we are going to war!!". Embry was way too excited about the prospect.

I looked over at my dad, who solemnly nodded. I stepped back from Embry.

"No, we aren't." I said firmly, " Where is Sam? I need to speak with him.". Embry took a step back from me, confused by my authority. I was the rightful Alpha. I had never wanted it, or my responsibility, but I was mine for the taking. This would be the last time I would protect Bella, protect her from my own brothers.

"He is at home, with Em.... Finishing up preparations for tomorrow morning.". Paul answered, Embry still in a bit of shock.

I turned out the door, stripping and phasing at the treeline, heading directly for Sam's house.

*** 

Leah POV

It was a relief to be home. Mom wasn't there, but I guessed that she was with Charlie... Probably a pretty safe place for her right now. Seth still hadn't phased back yet, he was too anxious about the impending confrontation. He wanted to know when and where Jacob went, so that we could stand beside him as his pack.

I picked up the phone, dialing Charlies number, which was written across the dry erase board near the phone in large, blue numbers A mans voice answered, and I recognized it immediately. My blood ran cold.

"Edward." I said, and waited.

"Leah?" He questioned, though by now he could read my thoughts. "Your mother isn't here. She left about an hour ago, as soon as we arrived. ". I could hear a child's laughter in the background, and a woman's voice I could barely recognize as Bella's.

"Edward..." I hesitated, not knowing how to say it. "Bella is a...." Edward cut me off before I could finish.

"Yes" he hissed. " And we have a happy, healthy daughter. You should not call here anymore...". The dial tone rang suddenly in my ear. I placed the receiver down, suddenly hearing my Brother howl from outside.

Something was wrong.

I ran outside, to see Seth running into the woods. I didn't even get undressed before phasing.

_Shit,_ I thought, _I liked those jeans. _

Suddenly my mind was flooded with images of Jake in a heated argument with Sam, and I knew right where we were headed.

***

Jacob POV

I walked through Sam's back door without waiting to be invited in. Sam, Emily, and Quil were seated at the table. Their conversation ended when I walked in.

Emily was the only one who smiled when she saw me. "Hello, Jake. Do you want something a sandwich?"

"No, Em, but thank you. I have something to discuss with Sam, if you don't mind.". I hadn't taken my eyes off of Sam yet. I knew that they could all feel the intensity in my words.

"Okay..." She stood up, touching Sam's arm and walked up the stairs. Sam nodded to Quil, who quickly followed her.

"Jacob." Sam acknowledged me. "What brings you back to La Push?". He tried to sound nonchalant.

"You cannot go to war with the Cullens" I growled. He sprang out of his seat. "I gave Edward permission to bite Bella in an attempt to save her, not to do harm.".

"With whose permission, Jake? On what authority?" He growled back, his voice low in his throat.

"On my authority, as the rightful Alpha of this pack, as the heir to Ephriam Black. You can't cross me, Sam. You won't cross me". My voice sounded much stronger than I actually felt inside. I didn't want it to come to a fight, but I had a feeling that it would.

Sam started shaking, and I knew he would phase at any minute. I started to crouch lower to the ground, ready to spring if he lunged at me.

The back door opened, and I heard Leah's voice. She walked in between us, wearing a pair of Seth's shorts and his shirt. It hung loosely over her body. "Stop this. You both want the same things. You are being children. Sam- you know that Jacob is the rightfully Alpha, and you just need to step aside. And Jake- Sam only wants what is best for the pack. There has to be a way... We all care about you both too much to watch you fight."

The growl in Sam's chest subsided, and I stood up. He nodded his head at me. With those few words out of Leah's mouth it had been decided. I was now the Alpha, with Sam's nod he had submitted to my command.

"The Cullens may have not broken the treaty, but they are not welcome in Forks anymore." Sam said sternly. "We have to go in front of the council and make them hear us, the Cullens will have to leave Forks, for good, or there will be a war." There was no movement in Sam's voice. It was decided in his mind.

"Seth, Leah and I will go talk to the Cullens. We will convince them to go. You and the rest of the pack go in front of the council." I looked at Sam, who nodded obediently to my orders. "And Sam, I didn't want to dethrone you, I just..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"As long as I am your Beta, I will follow you anywhere, Black. " He smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Thanks still for the great reviews... **

**Almost to Blackwater Lemons.. It is the countdown!!!**

Chapter 15

Seth POV

I waited anxiously outside the door, until Leah and Jacob emerged from the room. Jacob quickly stripped and phased, filling me in on everything that had happened inside. Leah was quickly behind us, having suddenly become somewhat self-conscious about being naked in front of the guys. A few months ago she would have stormed into Sam's house naked without a second thought, but today she stole my clothes.

After the images flooded my mind about the confrontation with Sam, I pondered _How exactly do you expect the Cullens to react when we ask them to leave?_

_They don't have too much choice, now do they Seth? _Jacob was overly sarcastic in his delivery. The thoughts of the goodbye he had with Bella the night she left him to go to Italy and save Edward from the Volturi flooded his mind. He was pained at the thought of asking her to leave again, that was obvious. His pain brought on a flood of memories of Sam and the night he chose Emily. She slowed down a bit.

_Geez, looks like Pack "B" is all doom and gloom, huh guys?_ Quil's voice started to joke with us. I hadn't even realized that they were around. It was nice to hear their familiar voices that had been absent for so long.

We were over the La Push borders now, when Jacob sent out a call to Edward to meet us at the clearing where we had fought the newborns. This was going to be interesting.

***

Leah POV

I didn't believe for a second that Jake was going to let Bella walk away from him, I knew him too well for that. All of the thoughts of her he shared with us over the past few months, and all of the love he felt for her. There was no way, I had to make a choice.

After we entered the clearing, Jacob commanded Seth and I to stay as wolves, with Jacob to phase and talk to the Cullens. I was nervous, but he was my Alpha and I couldn't help but obey.

I began to think about what I would do. I had to leave La Push, I had to get away from here. All of the memories were bad, nothing but heartbreak. I decided. Once this Cullen mess was over with, I would ask the council for permission to leave. They would agree, I would make sure that Billy and my Mom understood my motives.

Seth whined at me, having heard my plan. _Little Brother, it is for the best. You know it is, I will miss you the most, trust me... But I can't... I won't allow myself to be hurt again. Even if Jacob decides to be with me, someday he will imprint, and where does that leave me? Leaving now will save a lot more heartbreak... And don't you DARE tell Jacob, got it?_

He hung his head, wagging his tail slowly and sadly. He knew it was for the best. I walked over to him, nuzzling my snout into his fur. Other than Jake, Seth was my best friend.

Suddenly, their smell was upon us, sweet and making me sick to my stomach. I turned to see Edward and Carlisle come out of the woods. _Here we go_, I thought as I got ready for a fight.

***

Jake POV

Edward looked smug, like he always did. I hated him for everything he had done, leaving Bella alone, and then selfishly taking her from me not once, but twice.

"She wasn't yours, Jake. She never was." He spoke quietly, and I cursed his peculiar talent. I smiled weakly at Carlisle. I always had a fondness for the doctor after his tedious care to my post-newborn fight wounds.

"I suppose you have an idea of why I am here." I said quickly, and to the point.

"Yes, Alice foresaw the war, and us killing off your entire pack, but not without 3 of our family members dying. We were not looking forward to this, but we knew that if you attacked us we would have no choice. Then things suddenly changed about an hour ago, when you entered the picture. Then she saw us leaving, moving far away from Forks. The outcome was much more pleasant, though hard of Bella and Renesmee to be away from Charlie." Carlisle spoke for them.

I nodded my head. By hearing Bella's name it made me realize that it was true. I guess, in the back of my mind, I still didn't believe it. There was too much blood the night she give birth, it shouldn't have been possible for her to survive anything, even pumped full of vampire toxin. I forced myself to get back to the matter at hand.

"The tribal council is convening right now, Sam is speaking to them as my Beta." I could see Edward look at me, nodding with a bit more respect than I would have expected from the leech. "They will decide based on our judgment, but you must leave Forks and not come back. We can give you until daybreak, but by then all vampires left in Forks will be fair game, that is all I could give you." Carlisle nodded in understanding. Suddenly, out of nowhere I heard a scream from the wood line, and there she was, her eyes blood red, and she running right for me.

"JACOB BLACK! How DARE you ask us to leave! Forks is just as much our home as it is yours!" Bella's voice wasn't the same as I remembered. She lunged at me, with a crazed look in her eyes. Edward tried to grab her, but she pushed him away, sending him flying across the clearing. She wasn't my Bella anymore, she moved with a cunning and grace that my Bella could never have. There was a glow about her that made her seem other-worldly. It was then I knew I had made the right choice earlier today, that asking them to leave was right.

I phased just before she hit me, I could feel a couple of ribs break as she attached her self around me, the feeling so similar to the agony I felt when I was nearly killed by a newborn. The pain began to take over, and suddenly I blacked out.

***

Leah POV

She was too fast, and on top of Jake before we could even react. Seth and I lunged at her, along with Carlisle and Edward, pulling at her to get off of him. Just before I sank my teeth in her back, She suddenly released him, looking shocked by her own power. She sprang away, and I pounced to follow, But Edward stopped me with his hand. I stood still, watching what played out next with caution and disgust.

She stood still, just feet from Jake's collapsed form. She reached out her hand, and I growled, inching closer to her. "Jacob... My Jacob... What have I done?" She whispered, turning to look at Edward with a horrified look on her face. They quickly turned from us and ran into the woods. I growled at them, ready to follow, but knowing that I needed to stay with Jake.

Carlisle was already tending to Jacob. He pushed on a few of his ribs, causing Jake to awake with a start. He growled at Carlisle, who smiled. "He will be fine in probably a day or so, they are just cracked ribs, nothing is fractured. Can you get him back to La Push?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded my head.

"I need to get back to my family, I am sure Bella will be quite upset with herself over this." He turned back to Jake, " We will be gone by dawn, as agreed. Thank you for intervening in this, Jacob. We owe you a debt of gratitude that we may never be able to repay." And then Carlisle was gone, quickly headed back towards his home.

_Can't even be back in La Push for 4 hours and already you are injured!_ Seth joked with Jake, who had phased back human and was climbing on his back, stiffly and carefully. We took off, carefully back to the reservation.


	16. Chapter 16

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Thanks still for the great reviews... **

**Almost to Blackwater Lemons.. It is the countdown!!!**

Chapter 16

Leah POV

I stood there, knowing without their blessing, I would be bound to La Push forever. They were silent, making me more and more nervous.

I had pleaded with my mom just this morning, telling her my reasons. She agreed that I had reason to want to go, but It was in my genes to be be bound forever to the tribe. I was chosen for a reason, she said. It may have seemed cruel to me, with the circumstances surrounding it, but it was my destiny.

"You are special, Leah." She said to me, pushing the hair out of my face, "You are the first female wolf. There is a reason for this." I pulled away, knowing that she was right in so many ways. It was selfish of me to go, but also knowing that if I didn't go I would never be happy.

She sighed. "I will talk to the council, Leah. But I can't make the decision on my own, it is the will of the council that you must follow." She looked sad, and I turned back to her to hug her.

"Thank you, Mom." I whispered, hugging her hard. She sighed.

I was snapped out of my trance by Billy Black's booming voice. I looked up, to see him staring at me.

"Leah Clearwater, we are not going to force you to stay here in La Push. We can't to that to you. But... " His voice took a cautious tone. " You are not to phase outside of these borders. You will no longer be a member of the pack of protectors- unless you decide to return home to us. ". He smiled at those last words.

My mom looked saddened by the decision, for good reason. Her daughter was leaving her. But, I was relieved.

I thanked the council, giving them each a hug before I left. Billy looked at me, his eyes reminding me of Jacobs, but much more tired. "Leah," He said. "Don't forget where you come from... And that you are always welcome back here." He squeezed me tight.

"I won't. Thank you for understanding, Billy." I said, standing up.

I slipped out the back door as soon as the talk amongst the elders turned to fishing, practically running home. I had already packed my Chevrolet Malibu, and drawn out my life savings, as feeble as it was. I was ready to go.

Seth was waiting for me, his eyes hopeful. "What did they say?"

"They gave me their blessing." I said, watching Seth's eyes dropping. I away from him, knowing that if I paused in the moment, I would cry. I walked slowly into the house, preparing myself to say goodbye to all the familiar things.

"Leah?" He he asked hesitantly, and I turned."I don't want you to go. But, I know that won't change your mind. It is better for YOU if you leave, I am just being selfish by wanting my big sister here. All I ask is that you contact me at least once a week- we can phone, or write, or something...." He started to choke on his words, looking like he might cry. It was too much for me.

I ran back to him, threw my arms around his neck and started to sob. I would miss him so much. I regained my composure, pulling away from him. He had tears on his cheeks.

"Of course, every week. I will write you every Sunday until I get settled, then I will call. You could even come visit me if you want." He smiled at the last part. I hugged him again.

"I would like that." He said, still visibly sad, but coming to terms with what he knew was going to happen. "I have to go, I have extra patrol until Jake gets better. I love you, sis."

"I love you too." One last hug, and he turned to the woods, phasing at the treeline.

I walked inside, surveying my surroundings. The house had never been much too look at, but mom had made sure it was home. There were pictures on the mantle, some of Seth and I as children, and some of us as adults.

One picture particularly caught my eye. It was taken about a month after the Newborn Vampire attack, and every pack member and every imprint was in it. I stood between Jake and Seth, their arms awkwardly around me. My smile was forced, but I remember it being happy. I carefully removed the picture from the frame, and walked out the door.

This was it, the first few steps of my new life.

***

Jacob POV

I was still sore, but getting around alright. The pack insisted I take it easy for a few days and didn't make me go back into my patrol schedule until I was completely healed. I needed a few days to get my head around it anyway.

I had no urge to say goodbye to Bella after the incident in the meadow. She wasn't the girl I had loved anymore, and I was honestly glad to see her go. As sad as it was, it was the ending that I needed. The closure I so desperately wanted. I could finally move on, and not with a manipulating feline this time. I shuddered at the memory of that encounter. It was not the way I had envisioned my first sexual experience.

Leah and Seth had dropped me at home 2 days ago, and so far neither of them had come to check on my. I started to wonder what was up, deciding that they must just be busy with extra patrols. I started to miss seeing Leah. She had become so much part of my life over the past few months that I didn't know how to be without her. I had somewhere fallen in love with Leah Clearwater, and I didn't even know when or how I could have been blind to it for so long.

I was nervous to tell her, and even more nervous to phase, because she had engulfed my mind for the past few days, and I knew that my thoughts would betray me to the pack. I wanted her to hear it from me before some loudmouth brother blabbed it to her, voluntarily or not.

Billy had left in a rush this morning, stating an emergency council meeting. Most emergency meetings were code for the fish were biting somewhere and they had to meet for lunch before or after.

I raided the fridge, grabbing last nights left-over pasta and a fork. I didn't even bother to reheat it. I had plopped on the couch when I heard Sue Clearwater's car pull in the driveway. She started to get Billy's chair out of the trunk, and I ran out to help them. They both looked at me like somebody had died. I grabbed the chair, opened it and picked Billy up effortlessly. They both muttered a thank you. Something was up.

I waited until Sue had pulled out of the driveway before confronting Billy.

"It was a REAL emergency meeting today, wasn't it?" I said, asking more than stating.

"Yes." He answered, avoiding my eyes. He wheeled himself toward the house.

"What happened?" I demanded this time. "As pack leader, if something is happening here I need to know, Dad." He stopped, and turned his chair to face me.

"Leah Clearwater came in front of the council and asked permission to leave the reservation and the pack." I could have swore my heart stopped beating for a moment before he continued. "And we decided to let her. It is her life, and she needed to leave. We have no right to keep her here."

I was flabbergasted. How could they... How could she... I had a million questions, but I could only mutter one word. "When?" I whispered.

Billy sighed, knowing about my growing affections toward Leah, but having no clue that I was in love with her, "Sue told me she was already packed and ready to leave, She is probably already gone."

The last words weren't out of his mouth before I phased and ran in a full sprint toward the Clearwater house.


	17. Chapter 17 Blackwater lemon!

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Thanks still for the great reviews... **

**This is the Blackwater Lemon chapter! Beware... It is pretty graphic, so if you don't like the "C" word, you shouldn't read on... **

Chapter 17

Leah POV

I approached the invisible border the the reservation much quicker than I expected. Once my little white sedan crossed that line, I was no longer a pack member. It felt liberating and sad, all at the same time. The silence in the car was overwhelming, so I decided to turn up the stereo.

I only looked away from the road for a second, but by the time I looked up I had to break hard to keep from hitting him, he stood in the road, a wolf nearly as large as my car. His russet fur was shaggy, just like his haircut had become over the past few weeks. I pulled my car up to the side of the road, shaking a little bit from the near-impact. I instinctively got mad. I jumped out of the car, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"What are you thinking! I could have hit you!" I was so angry, and he just walked over to me, standing eye-level with me even though he was still phased. His eyes looked sad, so sad. I silently cursed my mom and Billy. Somebody had told him, I was sure of it. I had planned on avoiding this conversation.

I followed him into the woods, and he phased quickly. He stood there, completely naked in front of me. He was gorgeous, and that was not going to help my willpower what-so-ever. I sighed. He spoke first.

"Why weren't you going to tell me you were leaving, Leah?" He sounded so sad. I couldn't do this. This was too hard.

"I wanted to avoid this conversation, Jake. I can't stay here anymore. This place... the pack... It is just full of memories that hurt. My mind is made up." I tried to hide the waiver in my voice. Jake could always see through my bullshit, but I hoped for once that he wouldn't be able to this time. "So, Goodbye Jake. What possibly could be left for me here? Please tell the pack I am sorry... " I turned back to my car. I had to leave, knowing that if he just breathed wrong I would want to run into his arms and stay.

"Me." He said softly. "Stay for me, Leah."

I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart pounding out of my chest.

***

Jacob POV

I knew that this was my only chance, and when she stopped walking for just a moment, I moved in behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, smelling her hair. God, she smelled amazing Her heartbeat quickened by my touch, and I kissed her head.

She turned to face me, tears in her eyes. My heart broke. She was upset, and I didn't know what to say. I stepped back from her for a moment, scared at what she was going to say next.

"I have wanted you to say that to me for a long time, Jake. But it's just too late. I ached for you while you waited for Bella, I cried over you when you were busy screwing that Cat. I have made a decision, and I have to go. I love you..." She choked on the last words, but quickly regained her composure, "and that is what scares me the most. I just can't allow myself to love a wolf. Someday you will imprint, and where would that leave me... Where would it leave us?" She was so beautiful, even with the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you, Leah. I want to be with you, that is all I know. Imprinting is so rare, there is a good chance that I never will. I want you to stay... I need you to stay." I was starting to panic, realizing that she was far from changing her mind.

"I can't..." She barely uttered the words before I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her. She weakly resisted at first, giving in to it after only a few seconds. I lifted her, our lips never parting, and held her in my arms. This kiss was unlike anything I had ever felt. There was lust with Naya, and love with Bella, but never both. My stomach turned in flip-flops and my manhood reacted, very visibly since I was nude.

We broke our kiss, and she stared into my eyes. "I love you so much... " she whispered, and I felt that urge tugging in my guts. I kissed her again, both of our lips on fire. She ran her hands in my hair, gripping me tightly.

I walked over to a bit of clear woods and laid her on the forest floor. She carefully began to unbutton her shirt, revealing a plain white bra. I kissed down her neck and to her chest. Her nipples were hard underneath the thin cotton, and I ran my hand over her bra. I could feel them, and I leaned my head down to bite the right one lightly. She moaned softly with pleasure. I moved to the other breast, this time using my tongue to tweak the nipped through the cloth. Her back arched up, pushing her breasts into my face even more. I began to smell her arousal, even through her jeans.

I moved my head lower, kissing her smooth, flat stomach, stopping just above her waistline. I looked into her eyes over taken with passion, and I knew that she was mine for the taking. I slowly unbuttoned her pants, and she wriggled out of them, revealing a pair of white thong underwear that matched her bra. I could see the wet spot forming between her legs, and I wanted to taste her, but I stopped myself.

"Tell me that you want me..." I growled at her, a strange dominance coming over me.

"I want you, Jake..." She whimpered, as I lowered my head to her underwear. I ran my tongue on the outside of the fabric slowly, making her body shudder.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you..." I commanded. She moaned softly, raising her hips closer to my mouth.

"I want you to... To lick me..." She whispered, a begging in her voice. Her plea wasn't good enough...

"Where do you want me to lick you, Leah?" I growled. She moaned again, as I carefully let my thumb graze the outside of her now sopping wet panties.

"I want you to lick my... my... cunt. I want you to fuck me with your tongue... " Her voice grew husky with desire.

I smiled, ripping her panties off of her body. She gasped as I buried my face into her slit, finding that small mound of flesh that made her scream in pleasure. She came quickly the first time, breathing heavy. I didn't stop my mouth assault on her, this time adding two fingers working in and out of her wet hole. When she came the second time, I could feel the walls of her vagina pulse around my finger.

I rose over her, ready to burst. I needed to be inside of her, not even thinking about anything else but that warm, wet spot I could drive my cock into. I waited, wanting to hear her beg for it.

"Jacob..." She moaned softly, staring at me with those intense brown eyes. "I want you to fuck me. Please... I need to feel you inside of me..." That was all I needed as I pressed myself into her.

My manhood was almost too big for her, as she screamed in a moment that could have been pleasure or pain. I pushed on, moving slowly to find a rhythm that made her moan softly. She was so beautiful, her dark eyes staring at me, quivering with desire. She came first, and the tensing of her snatch around my member pushed me over the edge in a matter of seconds. I nearly collapsed on her, laying softly hearing her heartbeat pound loudly and fiercely in her chest.

When it had finally slowed down, I raised myself above her again, leaning in to gently kiss her mouth. "I love you, Leah." I whispered into her ear. "I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my life, Please don't leave me..." I started to weep. The love in my heart was overflowing, and I couldn't stop the tears.

***

Leah POV

His soft confession in my ear broke my heart. I wanted to stay, but I knew I couldn't. I just held him there, on the floor of the forest while he sobbed. It could have been minutes or hours, I didn't know. He finally stopped, and I stared at him.

It was as if he already knew my answer. We both stood up, I embraced him softly in my arms. We kissed, like we had been lovers for years, and that kiss was one of a million that we would still share together. But, It was our last.

"I will always love you..." I whispered, my head in his chest. "But, if I don't leave now, I will never leave. I can't stay. I can't take the chance that you will imprint, and I will be left alone again...." I looked at him. He seemed to understand.

I pulled on my pants and shirt, walking slowly back to my car parked along the highway. When I turned back to the clearing, for a final goodbye, he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Thanks still for the great reviews... **

**So... Things shoot a little into the future here... Only a few more chapters, and I will be be done with this story... Let me know what you think!**

Chapter18

Leah POV

_4 years later_

"Leah... I love you." He said, his eyes gleaming, as he dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

My breath caught in my throat. Wasn't this what I wanted? A stable relationship with a man that wouldn't leave me because he imprinted on somebody else? I loved Rich, but the passion that I wanted to be there just never came. Love had grown out of friendship, and I was smitten with him, and I knew, without a doubt that he loved me.

If I said yes right now I know he would push to meet my family. Which meant I would have to go home, with my new fiance, to see all the people I had walked away from at La Push. I would have to see Jake.

"Yes...." I whispered, gazing at the platinum band, and the single glistening stone. "Yes, Richard, I will marry you." He lifted me up, swinging me around.

"This girl right here... LEAH CLEARWATER AGREED TO MARRY ME!!" He yelled, and all the people walking along the beach and the boardwalk cheered and clapped. I smiled.

I sat on the plane, knowing that in just a few hours we would be landing in Seattle. I was nervous, Seth had agreed to pick us up at the airport. I didn't want him to make any 'Paleface' comments to my fiance or let something slip about the past I had so carefully hidden from Rich.

I remembered the first time Rich and I met, it was about 3 years ago. I had driven to a small town in Michigan, one that had a beach that reminded me just a little of La Push. I found a small apartment and got a job at a little touristy boutique selling hand-made soaps and crafts. I kept to myself, never going out with people from work. In fact, I had barely had a conversation with anybody but my brother over the phone in about 11 months.

I was sitting on the beach, reading some new bestseller a co-worker recommended when I heard a voice behind me. "So, how do you like the book?" His voice was smooth and sweet, actually curious as to what I thought about some overly wordy piece of modern garbage.

He plopped himself down on the bench that was about 15 feet away from me, he was handsome in a pale sort of way, with a brilliant smile. He looked vaguely familiar.

"It is okay. I think that story is a little weak, at least thus far. I don't know why or how this book is a best seller, unless the plot picks up here in the next few chapters, I am going to grab Les Miserable out of my backpack and start reading that over again." I shrugged, hanging my head back down to the book. I heard him laugh, stand up and walk closer to me.

"My name is Richard Stone, " he said, still laughing. When the name hit me, I cursed myself a little bit. Jodie had said the author was local, why couldn't I keep my mouth shut. He looked familiar from the picture on the back of the novel I was reading. I gritted my teeth.

"Leah Clearwater." I said, standing up. I shook his hand, not knowing what to say.

"I think after that review of my book, you should at least let be buy you dinner, so I can discuss my vision for the story..." I smiled, nodding. I liked this guy, and he obviously liked me.

That dinner was the first of many, and I found myself forgetting the things that hurt back home. I kept my relationship secret from Seth up until last week when I told him we were flying out. I called when I thought that nobody else would be awake back in La Push.

"Hello, Seth? It's Leah..." I started when he picked up the phone. I had caught him off guard, I could tell he wasn't alone. Their were voices in the background, and I cursed quietly to myself when I realized they belonged to Jake, Sam, and Embry. Seth heard my f-bomb and immediately got worried.

"Leah.. Is something wrong?" He sounded worried... "What happened..." I cut him off before he could go into any details the others would hear. It was too late, the room behind him got quiet at the mention of my name.

"It is just the opposite, Seth. I am coming home to visit... Next week." Seth didn't let me continue, he just yelled something I couldn't understand. I laughed. "I'm bringing a friend, a paleface that I want you to meet..." I didn't give details as to the sex of said friend, or that we were going to be married. I just gave the details of the flight, telling Seth to pick us up alone, that we needed to talk before I saw anybody else. The wheels of the plane hit the runway, and I reached out to grab Rich's cool hand. He calmed my nerves instantly with his smile. I knew it would be alright.

Jacob POV

The sheer mention of Leah's name out of Seth's lips caused me to stop dead in my tracks. It knocked the wind out of me. For the past four years I had ached for her to come home, the pack knowing my pain all too well. I threw myself into creating new areas to patrol, just so that I could keep myself occupied. Nobody spoke about her, and felt like I was starting to heal. I had even tried dating a few girls from the reservation, and even a few off the res, but nothing would stick.

But hearing her name, it was like pulling the scab off a newly healed wound. It gaped open again, for everybody to see. Sam walked over to me, putting his arm around me. "It's okay man..." He made a half-hearted attempt to console me.

I cursed myself every day for not running after her that day, for retreating with my feelings into the woods. As she held me that night I knew that I could potentially hurt her. She was right, I was not good for her. That was when I decided to let her go. I should have fought harder.. Maybe If I would have fought she would have

Seth's conversation was excited, getting times for a plane that was flying in next week. I couldn't' help but hope... Was she coming home? Would she be the same?

Seth hung up the phone, smiling. "Leah is coming home!" He excited until he saw the hopeful look on my face, "She is staying for about a week... " My heart dropped. Only a week.

But, It was then I decided. I would have a week to get to her, to let her know that my feelings still ran deep. To convince her that our love was right. I would make her understand!


	19. Chapter 19

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Only once chapter left after this one!!! How do you want this to end? **

**I am still up in the air... Jake and Leah, or Leah being happy with her new honey?**

**Chapter 19**

Seth POV

I waited near the baggage claim at the airport. Crowds made me nervous, I could feel eyes on me... I was obviously out of place. Her plane had landed 14 minutes ago.

"Seth!" I heard her scream, and I turned. There she was, My sister I hadn't seen in four years. She looked happy, and healthy for a change. She ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I was as excited to see her as she was to see me.

Looked around for a female that was following Leah. There wasn't any. Suddenly Leah backed away, and a man came up behind her, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Pale-face, huh?" He laughed, and Leah blushed. "You must be Seth, I'm Rich, Your sister's fiance." My eyes must have been as round as saucers, and I looked at the rock on her hand. She was silent.

This was bad. Jake had made it clear he wanted Leah, and Leah knew that she had to get this sort of thing approved by the council. There was no way they would go for it.

I forced a smile, and grabbed his outstretched hand. I had to pretend that I was okay with this, for her sake. "Hey man, Welcome to the family." I saw Leah breathe a sigh of relief.

Leah POV

That was awkward to say the least. I knew Seth needed to see me alone, but I couldn't leave Rich unattended. The drive back to La Push was long, Seth rambling about Emily and Sam's wedding, and what had happened since I was gone. He left out all things really pack related. I also noted that he left out all things Jacob.

Rich was silent for most of the ride, until Seth began to ask him about what he did, and suddenly he let loose about writing and his newest book. I relaxed, knowing that Seth didn't care enough about it to ask anything too prying. I drifted off to sleep.

I jolted awake suddenly by a familiar smell. It was the ocean, and the forest around La Push. I smiled. Those smells made me know I was at home. I had been nervous about Rich meeting my family, he had come from an affluent family back in Michigan, they had several houses, their smallest being big enough to fit at least three of my mothers inside.

I opened my eyes to realize we were just pulling into our driveway at home, there were a few cars parked in there. Jake's rabbit was absent, which I silently noted. Good, let the pack tell him about Rich, I know I didn't want to. I looked at Rich as he surveyed his surroundings, and he didn't seem taken aback by the sheer poverty of La Push. He smiled at me.

"There you are, sleepyhead. Your brother was filling me in on all of your dirty little secrets.." He laughed. Seth shrugged his shoulders when I shot him a glare. I sighed, Seth knew better than to really disclose secrets, I am sure he just told him about the time I peed in the sandbox at school or something.

I stretched, getting out of the backseat. Suddenly I heard voices as they all walked onto the porch. Quil jumped over the railing and scooped me up, squeezing me hard. "Leah! About time you came back! We missed you!!!" I laughed. Soon Embry, Paul, and the rest of the pack were there too, hugging me and joking. I turned to look at Rich, who I had temporarily forgotten about. He looked taken aback. None of these guys were wearing shirts, and they were all chiseled and muscular, The shortest one was half a head taller than Rich. He must have felt threatened.

I pushed through the guys, grabbing Rich's hand. "Guys... This is Rich. Rich- These are the boys I grew up with... They are all my brothers." The word "brothers" made Rich seem more at ease. He put his arm around my waist and reached out his hand. Quil was the first to grab it, shaking it. "Hey man, I'm Quil..." He said, smiling at me slyly. I was nervous as to where this was heading.

Suddenly I heard Emily squeal. She grabbed my left hand "Look at this rock!!!" She yelled, "Leah Clearwater, tell me EVERYTHING!" She pulled me towards the house, leaving Rich with the men outside. I glanced back at him, he was shaking hands and talking confidently. What is the worst thing that could happen, I thought.

Inside, I was greeted by my mom, who I hugged hard. She immediately noticed the rock on my finger. "Leah..." She sighed, looking at it. The thing was worth more than our house. "Who is he?"

I quickly fell into my story of how we met, not leaving out any details. She and Emily seemed genuinely happy for me. "I plan on going in front of the council for permission on Friday." I said, " And Mom, before I do, I want your blessing..."

"Leah. You know that if this man makes you happy, you have my blessing. You should talk to Billy Black before you go. If you can get his blessing, the council will surely follow... Now, where is my future son-in-law?" She walked out the front door.

"Stand back, boys, let me meet the man that stole my daughter's heart!!" The pack parted, and there stood Rich, and right next to him was Jacob. Rich looked like a child next to Jake, who stood nearly a foot taller than him. Jake was actually wearing a shirt, which I found as a relief, since the thought of his chiseled abs still made my spine tingle. Our eyes met for a brief moment, and I saw the most agonizing look of pain in his deep, brown eyes. I looked away, ignoring the feeling in my gut, and walked up next to Rich. He put his arm around me, not seeming notice my brief interaction with Jake.

"Mom, this is Rich, Rich- Sue Clearwater, My mom." Rich gave my mom a big hug, which my Mom gladly accepted.

"I'm starving, Who is ready for some barbeque? Charlie has the grill all fired up out back..." My mom said, knowing that the pack was constantly hungry. . The entire crowd mumbled and grumbled their agreement and we took off to the backyard.

Jake POV

I tried my best to ignore all the laughing and talking surrounding me. I sat quietly at a table far from the crowd, with Charlie Swan. We both just ate our chicken in silence, not feeling comfortable around this big of a group. Charlie just hadn't been the same since we forced Bella away, not that he really understood why she left. They still called, but refused to come visit. He and Sue had gone to the east coast to visit a couple of times, and every time he came back it was just more and more odd to him. Apparently the half-blood was in the body of a young teenager now, and he didn't understand. So, he wasn't comfortable about anybody but Sue anymore, and to be honest he was the perfect company for me at that moment.

It was getting dark, and I had patrol tonight. I stood up, giving Charlie a nod, and started to clear away my mess. I walked over to the trash can, and there I was face to face with Richard.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully, "You are Jake, right?" He shoved out his hand. I stared at him for a moment, not wanting to touch the hand that had been all over the woman I was in love with. So I didn't. He stood there looking at me, the moment becoming extremely awkward. He dropped his hand, and I cleared my throat.

"Yeah... I'm Jake." I didn't say anything else. I was scared of what would come out of my mouth if I did.

"I'm Rich... Leah told me a lot about you... Said that she grew up with you, and that you and her brother are best friends?" He paused. I didn't say a word, all I did was glare at him. He gave up trying to have a conversation. He looked as if he might just walk away, but I guess I wasn't that lucky because at that moment Sam walked up.

"Hey guys!" Sam sounded overly cheerful. I glared at him, and he shot me a look back, turning to talk to Rich. "So, did Leah say when she was going in front of the council?" Those words snapped me out of my haze and to attention. Leah needed permission to marry this guy. I still had a chance.

"What do you mean?" Richard looked confused. Better yet! She hadn't told him.

"Leah needs permission to marry a Pale Face." I hissed at him. "The council has to approve you. Which seems a bit unlikely since they will want her to marry one of the pack..." In my excitement over the truth, I almost let a secret slip. Sam elbowed me in the ribs. Rich noticed.

"Oh." His pale face was even more pale. "I guess I better get back to Leah... " He walked away.

I smiled as I felt a small victory. I needed to talk to my dad... There was no way I was going to let the council approve this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight or the characters. There is not copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.**

**Here it is... The last chapter... **

**I am so happy with all of the comments, hopefully you are all happy with the ending. **

**I am already working on a concept for my next Leah-based story... Who do you think her love interest should be? More Blackwater? Another wolf? Maybe a vamp? **

Chapter 20

Leah POV

Being alone with Jake was not one of my goals for this week, but a situation that I found myself in none the less. I was standing alone, in a brief moment of sunshine before I went in to address the council about my impending marriage. Until yesterday Rich had no idea I needed approval to marry him, he really had no clue on a lot of things, to which I was sure he was pretty upset about. I had argued with him that night after everybody had gone.

"Why didn't you tell me about needing approval to marry me?" He seemed a bit upset. "And what is this you owe the tribe to marry one of 'the pack' thing?".

"It is an old formality. I am a descendant of one of the first members of the tribal council. They don't want my blood line tainted, yadda-yadda. It is just nonsense." His worried expression didn't go away, so I reached out a kissed him softly. "They won't say no. I will go there tomorrow, and then we will leave right after that. Don't let my brothers intimidate you, their bark is much worse than their bite.". He smiled weakly, kissing me again.

"It isn't all of them... Just that Jacob guy- what is his problem?" He laughed, kissing me again. You don't even want to get me started, I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I was broken out of my thoughts by an all-too familiar voice. "Don't go in there... Stay. " He pleaded.

Jacobs voice made me angry. I turned, ready to unleash 4 years of frustration onto him.

"What is your problem?" I yelled at him, already knowing his answer. "Can't you just let me be happy? I spent four years getting over you. I loved you, Jacob Black and you didn't even fight for me.- and guess what? Now I'm over you. I love Rich, and he loves me. I am happy, Jake. I can honestly say that don't want to be with you anymore. "

He looked as if my words had sliced him open. He cringed a little and I realized that they must have hurt more than I intended. I wanted him to walk away, but he didn't. He stared at me, searching for the right words, or maybe just a sign.

He inched closer to me, and my heartbeat quickened. He reached for my face, and the moment his hand brushed my cheek I felt the sparks and I exhaled a soft sigh. That must have been what he was waiting for, because he moved in for a soft kiss.

Our lips barely grazed each other, but it ignited a fire I thought had burnt out years before. He looked into my eyes, and softly whispered my name as he leaned back in for another kiss. This one had more passion, igniting outward from my core down to the very tips of my toes. The intensity increased as his tongue slipped into my mouth. Before I could even think, I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him deeper. He lifted me off the ground, pulling me closer to him. I was so into the feeling of Jake's muscular arms around me that I didn't even hear the footsteps that approached us.

"Leah..." Richards shocked voice snapped me back to reality. I pulled away, still locked in Jacobs arms. His grasp on me strengthened, and I could hear a low growl in his chest. I pushed my hands against his chest and he let me go. I straightened my shirt and brushed my hair away from my eyes and turned to Rich. He was getting angry.

"So now I know why this asshole has been giving me problems... He wants my future wife.". He glared at Jacob, who was now shaking with anger. "I don't want to, but I will fight you. You just don't make a move on somebody else s girl.". Rich seriously looked as if he planned on fighting Jacob.

I was frozen, somehow knowing that this was the moment that I needed to decide. I thought I had it figured out, but when Jake kissed me my resolve wavered. I looked at Rich, who was pissed off at me, and at Jacob who was just moments away from phasing.

"Calm down, both of you!!!". I was shaking like a leaf. I turned back to Jake, knowing what the kiss meant to both of us. I just couldn't do it. I needed to stick with the safe bet. The one who would never leave me.

"Jake...." I whispered, "I just can't...." I couldn't bring myself to say anything else as I turned to walk back to Richard.

I took less than three steps before I felt a strong hand grab my arm and spin me around. Jake was inches from me now.

"No.". Jake didn't sound angry. I turned to look at him, shocked at his resolve. "You just told me that you were angry because I didn't fight for you. So, guess what? This is me fighting.".

Rich stepped closer to me. "Leah?" He whispered, sounding confused. He was miles away from me now, all I could see was the deep abyss of Jacob black's eyes.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater. I have loved you so much longer than even I realized. I was so stupid.... I can't lose you again...." His voice started to shake as he let go of my arm and dropped to his knee. "You are my best friend. I want you to be the mother of my children. Leah- I don't have a lot of money to buy you a fancy ring, but I promise that if you choose me I will never stop fighting for you. Please.... Leah... Will you marry me?".

That was the moment my heart stopped beating.

Seth POV 

The day was perfect for a wedding. It wasn't raining, which for forks was a rarity. The sun would occasionally peak out from the clouds, showing the true blue colors of the ocean that's waves gently lapped upon the shores of first beach. I wasn't extremely happy with this wedding, but I had grown so used to the women of my family being upset or sad that when one of them was happy, I couldn't help but smile.

It was a small, intimate affair. The pack was mostly all there, save a few that were off on patrol. I felt like a doufus in the suit that the bride insisted I wear. I was standing in the living room of my house, straightening the lapel when my sister walked in. I fidgeted with the collar, and just like she knew what I was thinking, she piped up.

"You look fine!" Leah exclaimed at me, hastily pinning a boutonniere to my chest. "Hold still!" She barked as she finally put the pin in place and stepped back. She looked beautiful too, happier than I had seen her in a while. Her hair pulled back into a messy knot at the base of her neck. Her cheeks were flushed, you could tell she was nervous. She suddenly got a dark look in her eyes.

"Do you think Dad would be happy with all of this?" She whispered. She might have started crying if I didn't reach out and hug her.

"Dad would be happy to see our family like it is now." I said, still holding her tight. "Dad would want us all to be happy.". I felt her nod into my chest.

I let her go, and she pulled away. "You better run off and take care of your best man duties or the groom is likely to have a stroke or something." she laughed. I nodded, knowing that she was right.

I ran out of my house and down the road to the Black's house. I burst through the door, seeing Jacob standing there, dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a white shirt. He burst out laughing when he saw me.

"You look ridiculous!" He said, shaking with laughter. I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, you are gonna be in one of these before long. That is if you EVER decide to make an honest woman out of my sister" I grumbled. "Where the hell is Charlie.... Leah sent me to check on him, it is almost go time!" Jake grinned at Leah's name and pointed towards the kitchen. 

Jake POV

Leah insisted we take it slow after she dumped what's his name. I was fine with that, especially when Charlie popped the question to Sue and Leah was suddenly wrapped up in wedding plans for her mom.

She was barely back two months before we got the news that she was pregnant. I tried to get her to marry me that day, at the justice of the peace, but she refused. She didn't want to overshadow her mothers wedding, she claimed, but I think that she secretly wanted a big affair of her own. I didn't care, for whatever reason she had as long as she woke up next to me every morning for eternity I would be happy. Neither Billy or Sue were angry about our unexpected little miracle, in fact it was the exact opposite. They were both excited to be grandparents.

The music started to softly play, and I turned in my chair to see Leah walking down the aisle. She looked breathtaking in the pale yellow dress. Her stomach had grown to be perfectly round in the 6 months since we found out, but I didn't care. She was carrying my child, and there was never a more beautiful sight than that. Our eyes met and I smiled at her. She winked at me.

There had never been a moment in my life that I was ever happier, but I had a strange feeling that there would be a lot more of these moments to come. 


End file.
